Ecstasy
by Baby Bitch
Summary: Ecstasy, a BDSM Sex Club. Naruto Uzumaki, a Sex God with no Slave. Sasuke Uchiha, a cute 18-year-old virgin. He's introduced to a life of bondage, sex and sin. NaruSasu. GaaIta. BDSM!
1. Prologue

Oh!! This is a new story. I've been thinking about writing this for a really long time. This is NOT the new "My Slave, My Love."

This is going to be a totally M RATED story.

I'm a major fan of BDSM reading, where as Sasuke is the uke. I've found one, "The Prodigy" by badkittyitachi, and I love it, but I wanted to write one of my own. (I recommend The Prodigy, very good.)

Other than that story I couldn't find a good, 100 Uke Sasuke BDSM story. So, I'm writing my own.

**WARNING: **Story will contain, yaoi, yuri, BDSM, sex, and other things.

I don't want a flame saying that its nasty, it sucks or anything like that. So flamers say something nice or don't say anything at all.

I also don't want to hear any complaints about how the characters act, look or the pairings. Maybe if you want to see a pairing, and I like you (meaning you review a lot and don't flame or complain) then I might try to work it into the story later.

Enjoy.

**BDSM:**

Bondage & Discipline (_B&D_)

Dominance & Submission (_D&S_)

Sadism & Masochism (or Sadomasochism) (_S&M_)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Aniki!! Want to hang out today??" a voice shouted. Although he was 18 he looked as though he was 15 or 16. He was short, 5'5, with a lean, feminine body; his long dark blue hair flowed down to his back, stopping at his wing-bone. Long, thick lashes framed large onyx eyes, heart-shaped pink lips contrasted beautifully with creamy white skin. Another figure, a little ahead, smiled, thin, pink lips curling up slightly and onyx eyes softening as the wind blew ashy-black hair in front of the delicate face.

"Sasuke." He said smoothly, chuckling lightly as his younger brother glomped him.

"Itachi!" another, deeper, voice shouted. Both boys turned around to see tall, muscular man running toward them.

"Hey, Kisame." Itachi greeted as Kisame came close. Kisame was tall, standing around 6'4 with muscles a wrestler would be proud of. He had dark skin and dark, midnight blue eyes to match his short dark blue hair.

"So, what's up for today? You going to…the place?" Kisame asked. Kisame knew of Itachi's "secret" and they talked about it regularly, but with Sasuke, the virgin, who knew nothing of Itachi's "secret" they had to remain quiet.

"Huh? 'The Place?' Where's that? Can I go too?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"It's nothing Sasuke, just this place I have to go to." Itachi said. Kisame looked at the time on his cell phone.

"Oh… Itachi weren't you suppose to be there at four?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked at him before nodding slowly.

"Yeah… why?" Itachi asked.

"Uhm… hate to say this but… looks like you're going to be in trouble, 'cause it's a quarter to five…" Kisame trailed off. Itachi's eyes widened.

"WHAT!!" Itachi shouted. 'Oh my fucking shit!! I'm so fucking dead!! Gaara's gonna kill me.' Itachi shrieked in his mind. Although he was terrified he felt his member twitch in anticipation. "Kisame take care of Sasuke, feed him and take him home. I'm really sorry Sasuke, I'll call you later. Bye." Itachi quickly said before running off. Sasuke blinked.

"Well…it looks like it's just you and me now." Kisame said with a bright smile, "Let's go get some food. Spagetti?"

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled.

**With Itachi:**

Itachi was breathing hard as he ran to Ecstasy. Ecstasy was a popular night club, but only VIP members knew its secrets. The basement of Ecstasy was a sex club, a BDSM sex club. And since Itachi was 17 he was a member, but it was when he was 18 and a half that he became a VIP member, become the slave to a sexy red-head, Gaara Kaze. Gaara was a sexy master, 6'0, aqua eyes covered with black ring tattoos, and another tattoo on the left side of his forehead, in blood red the kanji for love. He had short red hair, pale skin, and a gorgeous muscular body. Itachi began panting, for a different reason this time.

"Itachi. You're late." A deep voice murmured, sending shivers down Itachi's spine.

"G-Gaara…" He had arrived at the club without realizing it.

"You're late." Gaara repeated.

"I-I know, I'm sorry Master." Itachi breathed, his cheeks were already flushed and his cock was already half hard.

"You're going to be punished slut." Gaara growled, he grabbed Itachi's long hair and proceeded to drag him off. Itachi hissed at the slight pain but followed Gaara, random passer-bys glared at him enviously, Gaara was very popular. "Why were you late?" Gaara asked.

"I…I slept in until 2 PM… and… I…I took a bath and lost track of time. By the time I got out with was 3:30 and I ate… and went to pick my brother up from school. Before I knew it, I was late and ran here." Itachi explained.

"You're little brother's 18 is he not?" Gaara asked, still dragging him to his own private room.

"Yes…"

"He's in college… he shouldn't need to have you pick him up, especially since today you didn't have school." Gaara said.

"I didn't want anything to happen to him. His looks make him an easy target." Itachi explained.

"Hm. I've never seen your brother. I'll have to see him one day." Itachi nodded.

"Before we start, what are your safety words?" Gaara asked, he slammed the door shut, threw Itachi on the ground and looking through a chest of sex-toys.

"M-Master…" Itachi stuttered.

"You're going to be punished slut, you stood me up for an hour and now you're stalling. What are your safety words?" Gaara asked.

"My safety word to stop the activity is Magenkyo, and to stop the entire thing is Sabaku." Itachi said, he looked up at Gaara, his eyes showing fear and anticipation.

"Very good. Now strip yourself." Gaara ordered. Itachi obeyed quickly, showing the various hickeys, scratches, and welts from whips. "Hands and knees. Unfortunately, I have to meet with Naruto in an hour, so, you're lucky this punishment isn't going to be so rough. I will be visiting your house tomorrow though, to finish everything."

"B-But tomorrow is Saturday!! Sasuke will be home and—Uh!!" Itachi was cut off with a moaned as Gaara fisted him, pumping the hard flesh and bringing more delicious moans from Itachi.

"Talking back to your Master, you'll be punished for that as well. But that's tomorrow." Gaara said, he secured a leather cock ring on Itachi, causing him to scream biting his lower lip. Gaara glanced at the clock hanging over the door and sighed. 5:39. He had to meet Naruto at 6, he had planned to spend two hours with Itachi and go but now it look as though he had to change plans.

He went back to the chest, digging around before picking out what looked to be a pair of black panties. Looking on the inside you would be able to see the long, thick, purple vibrator attached to the butt of it, and a hole for the penis, custom made for Itachi. Gaara walked over and took the leather cock ring off with a sigh.

"Looks like our fun will have to be cut short. I'm going to let you cum, no touching though. If you want to cum, you have to do it from the stimulation alone, you are not to take this off, if you do, you will be punished." Gaara explained as he pushed the vibrator in Itachi's unprepared entrance, Itachi screamed, rocking his hips, desperately trying to get the vibrator deeper into him. Behind him Gaara smirked. "Little Slut." Gaara murmured in his ear before roughly shoved the 

leather panties on all the way, Itachi screamed as the vibrator hit his prostate, his arms shaking as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

"A-Ah… Ahn…" Itachi moaned incoherently, rocking his hips. Gaara smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow Itachi, no touching." Gaara murmured, he smirked sadistically giving Itachi's ass a hard smack, pushing the vibrator in deeper before standing up. Itachi cried out loudly, sometimes his Master was really too cruel. His lust filled eyes widened as he felt the vibrator begin to move, rubbing his prostate deliciously.

"Did I forget to mention the remote?" Gaara smirked, holding up a remote, he turned up the level one, and Itachi screamed as he suddenly came, his cum exploding from the slit of his pulsing cock. "There are ten levels on this control; you have just experienced levels one and two. This will work no matter how far you are from me. I'll see you tomorrow Itachi." Gaara gave Itachi one last cruel smirk as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Itachi was on the floor, laying on his side next to his puddle of cum, his body shaking as he whimpered. Gaara, the sadistic bastard, left the vibrator on.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ok… uhm… heehee… how was it? :D

This is only a prologue so… don't complain about the shortness.

Pairings are as followed.

Naruto-Sasuke

Gaara-Itachi

Pairings that are not for sure yet (As in you have a chance to request) are:

Temari-Hinata

Shikamaru-Kiba

Orochimaru-Kabuto

Tsunade-Shizune

Sasori-Deidara

Other people. These people I couldn't think of pairing that I like. Feel free to tell me what pairing you'd like and I'll see. (No hetero. Yaoi or Yuri.)

Sakura.

Kakashi.

Shino.

Kurenai.

Chouji.

Ino.

Asuma.

Lee.

Neji.

Tenten.

Gai.

Kankuro.

Jiraiya.

Iruka.

Sai.

Kisame.

Sakon/Ukon.

Kidomaru.

Kimimaro.

Jiroubu.

Zaku.

Kin.

Dosu.

Tayuya.

Suigetsu.

Karin.

Juugo.

Neji, Orochimaru, Sound people, Sai are bad guys. If I don't know what to do with some people they'll just be students or teachers at Sasuke's college.

You can add another character if you want I guess. Just tell me the pairing you want and I'll see.

Please review and leave pairing opinions.

No Hetero, yaoi or yuri and tell me who you want as master, and slave.


	2. First Meeting

Ok… Hm… Well, I saw that I had eighteen reviews for one chapter and it was a prologue at that. Wow. You can say that I was very, very pleased.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **

Okay, so I know I update very slow. But, it's summer right now and my family's restaurant is crazy. My moms the only waitress and she works roughly twelve to fourteen hours a day, I work full-time with her to save money, and this is my summer vacation before I become a sophomore. Sucks, no?

Now you all know my situation, please bear with me with the slow updates. Please understand that I get home at ten, have to shower, still have to give love to my dog, and have some time where I can do what I want to do.

If you want to suggest that I take my laptop to the restaurant, I tried that, but take this into consideration. Writing GAY SEX in a store, where I receive a lot of attention. Seem smart?

Anyway, I've been rambling now so on with the story. One last note. I've been thinking about my story Because of You, there is going to be a slight plot change. I'm going to make Sasuke a girl, but I don't want to rewrite it, so it's going to happen in the next chapter, any ideas? I already have one but I want to see what ideas the readers want, if I like it, I'll write you a one-shot.

Enjoy. Please review and no flames.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So Sasuke, how you been? I haven't seen you in a long ass time." Kisame asked they were at a popular Italian restaurant, waiting for their food.

"I've been good; school's been pretty hell-ish though. Since vacations starting soon all the kids have been trying to hook-up, you know? Looking for a quick fling. It's just another stupid excuse to fuck." Sasuke said, sipping his water. Kisame laughed.

"That's true, I've got a few offers myself, how 'bout you? A delicate little flower like you couldn't have fought off all those big strong guys on your own." Kisame grinned, it was true, as Sasuke got older his problems with females continued but his problems with males were unbelievable. He couldn't go one day without being harassed.

"Don't worry, Kiba, Hinata and Tem's been kicking ass for me. You'd be surprised at how many guys are afraid of them." Sasuke laughed, Temari Kaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka are his best friends, they've always had each others' back and as they grew, and Sasuke got more feminine, the three became protective of Sasuke, acting like bodyguards.

"I believe you, God, some guys my year are afraid of them. Yeesh, that Temari girl is crazy as hell, Kiba's like a fucking dog with rabies and Hinata, shit, that girl looks as fragile as you but God Dam, she packs a punch. She fucked up a guy who's my size. It was fucking awesome 

though." Kisame started cracking up, remembering how Kidomaru Kage had gotten his ass kicked by the young Hyuuga for tripping Sasuke, making Sasuke fall on him, and grabbing a hand full of Sasuke's ass. Hinata, who was the only one there at the time, went wild; she would've broken his arms if Sasuke didn't stop her. Oh yes, the memories…

**FlashBack **

"Hey Hinata, stay here and guard the Princess alright?" Kiba Inuzuka said, he was 6'1 and sexy. His hair was a wild, shaggy chocolate brown, black slitted eyes and two upside-down red triangles on his beautifully tanned face.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked, although she looked sweet with her pale skin, shiny silver eyes, and blue hair she was a very skilled fighter.

"Kiba and I have to go get some food for us, Princess is way too skinny." Temari said, her dirty blond was in her signature four clover look, bangs lightly falling over her teal eyes. She had peach skin and a figure any female would be jealous of.

"Hurry back." Hinata and Sasuke said together. Sasuke stood up, looking around for a shadier place to sit before finding a nice spot underneath a large tree, as he walked, he suddenly tripped over a foot, landing on a firm, muscled chest. He let out a squeak as he felt two large hands grabbing his ass. He looked up to see the smirking face of Kidomaru Kage, his group of friends surrounding him, all with identical smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, look what landed on my lap." The spider obsessed boy smirked. Sasuke blushed, trying to get up but failing miserably.

"Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. His. Ass." Hinata growled, she looked murderous. Kidomaru laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it, little Hyuuga heiress?" Kidomaru smirked at her, and gave Sasuke's ass another squeeze. Kidomaru wasn't able to taunt her more for Sasuke was pulled out of his grasp and Hinata was gripping his arms, slowly breaking the bones. The spider loving boy screamed in pain.

"Hinata!! Stop it!!" Sasuke cried, grabbing the Hyuuga heiress's arm.

"Consider yourself lucky Sasuke has such a big heart." Hinata growled, letting go with a glare.

"He's also got a big ass, soft and round." Kidomaru added and Hinata punched him in the face, knocking him out. She turned around with a smirk as Sasuke gaped at her. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Let's go sit down Princess."

**End FlashBack**

"That was fucking sad though." Sasuke commented.

"It was funny as hell actually. Little Princess needed saving." Kisame cooed teasingly.

"Fuck you." Sasuke laughed, sticking his tongue out at the older man, childishly. Kisame's eyes widened before he grinned devilishly.

"Sasuke!! You dirty little slut!! You got your tongue pierced!!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Ha. I thought it would be cool." Sasuke winked, grinning.

"You got any more piercings?" Kisame asked, as their food arrived.

"Well, the one in my tongue. I got two in my left ear and one in my right, and…" Sasuke trailed off before suddenly laughing, "Well, on a dare I got a belly button piercing." Sasuke giggled, standing up and lifting his shirt, showing Kisame he had a silver piercing through the top part of his belly button.

"Oh!!" Kisame laughed, "Nice Sasuke. That's hot."

"Let's eat." Sasuke rolled his eyes before eating.

**With Itachi: **

"Itachi? You're still here." Gaara sounded surprised as he walked into the room they had used earlier, Itachi was still lying on the floor, there was a large puddle of cum in front of him and he was shaking violently, tears falling down red cheeks.

"M-Master…" Itachi croaked, "Master… Oh God!!" Itachi's body began to shake more as he came again, crying out as his cum exploded from his body; he tried to calm down, looking up at Gaara. "P…Please…" Itachi begged; looking up at Gaara with tear filled eyes. Gaara smirked.

"Come on in Naruto, looks like I get to show you my toys and my pet." Gaara opened the door fully, stepping back to let a gorgeous blond in. He was tall, 6'3, wild blond hair, impossibly dark blue eyes, three whisker like scars on each cheek, golden brown skin and a body of a God. The Blond God let out a low whistle.

"Nice." He commented.

"You can touch him if you want to Naruto, just don't take the panties off." Gaara shrugged. Naruto walked to the crying figure on the floor, looking him over.

"I'm good, Dam… I'm jealous Gaara. Wish I could have a slave."

"There are many who throw themselves at your feet." Gaara commented.

"What you mean Neji and Sai? They're both too… boring for me. I want someone feisty." Naruto said.

"Itachi, come here. I'm taking you home." Gaara said; one hand was in his pocket while the other was held out toward his whimpering slave. Itachi struggled; he couldn't stand up and ended up crawling toward his Master, shaking and panting. Itachi finally made it to his Master, Gaara lovingly stroked Itachi's cheek with a large, pale hand and Itachi nuzzled into the warm hand.

"Master…" Itachi whispered, looking up at his Master.

"Very good Itachi. I'm very proud of you; tomorrow you will not be punished. We will go to your house and have a nice day at home." Gaara said.

"We?" Itachi asked.

"Me and Naruto, we'll go to your house." Gaara smirked, "Just relax and have fun."

"…Y…Yes Master…"

"Good slave, if you can stand up I'll take off the panties." Gaara said. Itachi quickly struggled to his feet, standing up on shaky legs and looking at Gaara through sweaty black bangs. Gaara smiled, "Very good." He praised, he slid the leather panties down Itachi legs, making Itachi collapse into his waiting arms.

"Come on, I'll buy you some food, and I'll take you home." Gaara took of his jacket and through it Itachi's shoulders before carrying him bridal style, Naruto following behind him.

**Uchiha House: **

Sasuke looked up from his homework when he heard the doorbell. He stood up; groaning when he realized his foot was asleep, slowly hobbling over to the door.

"Yes?" he asked, he looked up to see Gaara, a bag of food in one hand and Itachi in his other. Looking behind Gaara he saw a dark red car, a blond sitting in the front seat.

"Hey Sasuke, here." Gaara said, handing Sasuke the bag of what smelled like Chinese take-out. "Your brother needs some food, and I'm pretty sure you didn't eat either so I bought you some too."

"Thanks, what happened to Aniki." Sasuke asked with wide, fearful eyes.

"Aniki is fine Outoto, just a little tired." Itachi mumbled from his boyfriend's side. Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"Gaara, did you fuck my brother too hard? Again." Sasuke asked, laughing lightly. Itachi turned bright red while Gaara chuckled.

"Sasuke!" Itachi reprimanded, Sasuke giggled more.

"I guess I did Sasuke, I don't know my own strength. You're going to have to feed your brother for me okay?" Gaara asked.

"Sure, but why don't you come in and eat too?" Sasuke smiled.

"I would, but my friends waiting for me in the car."

"He can come in too…" Sasuke said.

"It's fine, it's late so we have to go, but we'll come tomorrow, around twelve for lunch okay?" Gaara asked.

"Sure, I'll make something. Anything you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Doesn't matter, everything you cook is delicious." Gaara complimented, Sasuke laughed.

"Thanks. Well we'll be ready for you." Sasuke smiled, trying to take his brother from the red-head's arms.

"You're way too small to be carrying your older brother; I'll drop him on the couch." Gaara grinned, taking his shoes off to walk over to the couch, dropping Itachi down. "Eat, and rest up. I'll see you tomorrow." Gaara murmured in Itachi's ear, kissing him gently. "Bye." He caressed Itachi's cheek lightly before walking out to Sasuke, who seemed zoned-out. Gaara looked at him, and outside to where Sasuke was staring, his eyes widened slightly before he grinned. Sasuke and Naruto were staring at each other. He cleared his throat, snapping Sasuke out of his stupor.

"Ah! Gaara! Oh, uhm, bye. I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said nervously. The red head chuckled lowly.

"Good-bye Sasuke. Eat and make sure your brother eats before you do your homework. We'll see you tomorrow." And with that the red head ruffled Sasuke's hair gently, walking out and closing the door softly behind him. Sasuke walked over to his brother.

"Aniki, time to eat." Sasuke said, and when he saw his brother open his mouth to blurt out an excuse to not eat Sasuke quickly interrupted. "If you don't eat I'll call Gaara over." He threatened. Itachi's eye brow twitched and Sasuke smiled in victory. He quickly set up the food and ate while feeding his brother at the same time. Later, Itachi stumbled up the stairs, opened his door before collapsing on his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Saturday Morning – 11 AM:**

"I got it!" Itachi shouted, walking to the door, a white, fluffy towel in his hand, drying his long, wet hair. When he heard no response he assumed Sasuke was already in the shower. "Yes?" Itachi's eyes widened as he saw Gaara and Naruto.

"Good morning." Gaara murmured, licking his lips, he always did like Itachi's hair wet.

"Good…Good morning Master, Naruto." Itachi greeted, he looked at the time, "I thought you were coming at twelve Master?" Itachi questioned although he moved to let the older males in.

"We decided to surprise you guys." Gaara shrugged, "Besides… Naruto wanted to see your brother so badly he wouldn't shut the fuck up." Itachi rose a thin black brow.

"You interested in my brother?" He questioned, Naruto nodded slightly. Itachi suddenly looked pissed.

"No." He said firmly, Gaara and Naruto both looked at him in surprise. "No, Sasuke will NOT get involved with Ecstasy." Itachi growled, he looked at both males in the eye, glaring. Gaara's hand shot out, grabbing Itachi's wet hair, pulling his head back painfully.

"Don't you dare talk back to a Master, Slut. You owe Naruto an apology, on your knees." Gaara growled, pushing Itachi down to his knees on the marble floor of the doorway. Naruto closed the door behind him, and pulled down his pants and boxers, showing his large, hard member. Just the thought of Sasuke was enough to get him hard, and he wasn't going to deny a blowjob, this was Gaara's punishment to Itachi and as a best friend, Naruto was willingly to help out in any way he could. "What are you just staring at it for, Slut? Get to it, now." Gaara growled. Itachi gulped, shuffling forward on his knees until he was face to face with Naruto's massive length. "Naruto you may use him as roughly as you wish." Naruto nodded an okay before he grabbed Itachi's wet bangs, pulling him forward. Itachi's mouth opened automatically and Naruto wasted no time in shoving his cock down Itachi's throat. Itachi chocked; saliva and tears dripping from his chin onto the clean marble, Itachi swallowed, knowing it would be pleasurable for the blond, Naruto moaned as he felt Itachi's throat try to milk him for all he's worth. Itachi began to moan, his eyes glazing over in lust and his cock straining against the soft fabric of his black sweats.

"I'm gonna cum." Naruto gritted out, his dark blue eyes darkening to an impossible shade of blue.

"Swallow it all down Bitch." Gaara ordered, Naruto let out a low moan as he came, his juices spurting from his length, and Itachi obediently swallowed every drop. When Naruto was positive Itachi swallowed all of his cum he pulled back, tucking himself back in his dark blue jeans.

"I accept your apology." Naruto nodded, Itachi looked at his Master, silently asking for forgiveness. Gaara nodded.

"Very good Wolf." Itachi smiled when he heard his Master use his slave name. When registered as a Slave, one was always given a slave name, and Itachi's was Wolf.

"Let's go to the living room, Sasuke should be upstairs showering, I'll check if he's done." Itachi said, he cleaned up the drool and tears from the floor with his towel before standing up.

"I'll go check on your little brother." Naruto quickly said, and before Itachi could say anything Naruto was already on his way to the staircase.

"Aniki, is someone he-Ow!!" Sasuke cried out in pain, bumping into a large, hard chest as he was running down the stairs. He took a deep breath, and gave a soft moan at the scent that invaded his nostrils; it smelled of… the ocean and forest. He let out a happy sigh, nuzzling his head into the firm, muscled chest. He felt the chest shake and a deep, sexy voice was murmuring in his ear.

"Well, well, look what jumped on me." Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked up to see the most gorgeous pair of eyes he'd ever seen, they were amazing, a dark blue, it reminded Sasuke of the sea at the time of a storm. His face flushed a delicious shade of red.

"Oh… U-uhm! Uh..!" Sasuke sputtered nervously, Naruto chuckled again.

"Yes?" He encouraged.

"U-Uhm…I-I'm sorry!" Sasuke squeaked, moving around the stranger to go to the living room, no doubt running to his brother. He heard the door bell and walked over to the door, considering he was close.

"Kisame? Sasori? Deidara? Neji? And a whole lot of other people." Naruto's arched a blond brow.

"We were invited." Kisame shrugged, Naruto nodded, ushering them inside. Three figures pushed themselves forward, shoving everyone out of the way.

"Princess!!" They shouted in unison, Sasuke turn, gasping a second later as he lost oxygen.

"Tem!! Hinata!! Kiba!! Air!!" Sasuke shrieked, the three let go. "Why are you guys here?!" Sasuke asked, surprised and happy.

"I invited them, and a couple of other people too. I decided why not just have a sleep over type of thing." Itachi shrugged.

"Oh…" Sasuke trailed, he didn't know what to say.

"Itachi!! I haven't seen you in so long!!" Temari shouted, hugging Itachi and kissing his cheek, Itachi's smiled lightly, kissing her cheek as well.

"I trust you've been taking care of Sasuke?" Temari snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, who do you think you're talking to."

"Let's get his party started with some of Sasuke's homemade lunch!!" Kiba shouted, everyone shouted their agreement, rushing to the table, the Uchiha's shook their head, it was going to be a long day.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Okay, so how was it?

Sorry for the shortness, but it's about 8 pages, 7 considering me rambling.

Please give me your opinion for the "Because of You," story issue. (Mentioned on the top authoress's note).

So far pairings are:

Gaara-Itachi.

Naruto-Sasuke.

Orochimaru-Kabuto.

Tsunade-Shizune.

Ino-Sakura or Sakura-Ino (Maybe)

Temari-Hinata (Maybe)

Neji-Sai or Sai-Neji

Shikamaru-Kiba or Kiba-Shikamaru (Maybe)

Gai-Lee (Maybe)

Kurenai-Anko or Anko-Kurenai (Maybe)

Asuma-Kakashi (Maybe)

Sasori-Deidara

Zabuza-Haku

I'm actually really unsure of what to do with Kakashi. I will NOT put him with Iruka, so it's either Asuma or… MAYBE I'll put in Minato as Kakashi's Master. Voice your opinion.

I don't know what to do with Kisame, Chouji, Shino, Kankuro, Iruka or Tenten.

Review.


	3. First Date

Ok! So! I'm very sorry first of all! I've had many ideas about this story, just waiting to get it down.

I recently got a virus so kind of hard to update, it's more or less fixed now. I haven't update in near forever for I figured I really should update… and I've been battling the flu for like… a month-ish, I've already missed a lot of school. T.T

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey, Temari, Hinata, Kiba come over here for a sec," Itachi whispered as everyone else ran to the kitchen, Sasuke leading the way.

"What's up?" Kiba asked, turning around. The two ladies followed. Itachi took a breath.

"Naruto is looking to get my brother. I think he wants Sasuke to join Ecstasy." Itachi looked at the three faces of his little brother's closest friends. "I don't want that to happen, I need you guys to keep Naruto away from Sasuke, never, ever, leave the two alone. Can I count on you guys?" Itachi asked. Hinata and Kiba nodded, but Temari looked a little unsure.

"Itachi… baby you know, I love Sasuke too. But, Naruto's like my brother, God forbid I want another one, but he's like my brother I mean we grew up together. I'm sorry but this time I can't help you guys." Temari said sadly, she looked at Itachi apologetically. The over-protective brother sighed, and nodded, understanding.

"Alright. I understand Tem. Just… don't say anything to Gaara? I… can't afford to get… punished again. Sasuke might get suspicious." Itachi blushed. The three laughed and nodded, Hinata and Kiba walking to the kitchen. Temari looked at Itachi again.

"Itachi… you know… maybe you should just leave Sasuke alone, let him join Ecstasy- of his own free will of course. Naruto's a good guy; he wouldn't push Sasuke to do anything Sasuke didn't want. I mean, you remember how shy Hinata used to be, when me and her got together and I took her to Ecstasy for the first time, I thought she would hate me- but it turns out she's a little closet whore herself," Temari shrugged and Itachi just sighed.

"I know Temari… I just don't want Sasuke to be scared. He's a virgin- I mean for goodness sake he hasn't even had his first kiss yet!" Itachi groaned, his hands fisting clumps of his hair.

"Aniki? Tem? What's wrong? Aren't you guys hungry?" Sasuke asked, he cocked his head at them, a plain white apron hugged his slim figure and his long hair was tied in a high ponytail. "Oh, Tem, Hinata is being wild again, she and Kiba were having a whip cream fight," Sasuke shook his head.

"We're com-" Itachi stopped, staring past Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto and Gaara.

"Nee-chan take Sasuke and go eat, we need a word with Itachi." Gaara ordered, his eyes bore into Itachi's and the older Uchiha blushed slightly, looking down to avoid Gaara's intense stare. Temari looked between the three men, then ushered a resistant Sasuke away. It was silent, except for the noises coming from the dining room and kitchen. "What do you think you're doing Wolf." Gaara growled, Itachi whimpered slightly.

"M-Master! I…"

"Shut up. Naruto I apologize to you on behalf of my stupid pet. Apparently I haven't trained him correctly." Gaara glared down at Itachi, shame in his eyes.

"It's fine Gaara. Itachi I really am disappointed in you though, I thought you'd trust me more than that." Naruto sighed.

"N-Naruto-sama! I-I'm sorry I just…" Itachi bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"You know, I just may invite Sasuke to go to Ecstasy myself." Naruto said and then walked away, Itachi's eyes widened and he tried to run and stop the irritated blond, only to have Gaara grab him by the arm and slam him up against a wall.

"M-Master!" Itachi shouted as Gaara roughly cupped his package through his jeans- the rough fabric of his jeans and soft fabric of his boxers rubbing against his member. "Oh…Oh God…" Itachi moaned, panting as Gaara continued to tease him. "You will be punished later tonight, straighten up, then come and eat." With that Itachi was alone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So Sasuke-chan, what's up? Got a boyfriend? What's your type?" Neji asked. He was Hinata's older cousin and he was good looking, long, thick brown hair, smooth pale skin and amazing silver eyes. He had always liked Sasuke, obsessed being a better word, since the first time they had met he had always tried to get with Sasuke.

"Uhm… No, I'm… still looking for the right one Neji." Sasuke smiled politely, the innocent college student had no idea how much Neji wanted him.

"That's good to hear, so what's your type?" Neji asked, at this point the entire table had quieted down to listen to Sasuke,

"Uhm… well… I want…. Someone taller than me… hopefully at least six foot, and uhm… well…" Sasuke blushed, "I… want a… forceful guy… possessive, jealous…" Everyone starred at the bluenette in shock, no one expecting the shy virgin to say that. Itachi's eyes widened as he fell backwards, out cold. Unnoticed, Naruto smirked- Sasuke had just described him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"God… that was delicious!" Kiba shouted, sighing as he relaxed into the couch. After lunch the entire group had moved to the living room to relax, watch some TV and just talk.

"So, Naruto…" Sai began. Sai was an artist- he had chalky black hair to the nape of his neck, pale skin, and dark gray eyes. He looked similar to the Uchiha brothers and would've been mistaken for one if not for the smaller details. "How's your penis been?" he asked, it was well known that Sai had an obsession for Naruto.

"Same, still big and full of cum." Naruto grinned; Sasuke blushed bright red and looked down, kicking his legs slightly.

"How about you give me a taste?" Sai grinned, inching toward the smirking blond.

"Sorry Sai. But you can't get me hard." Naruto grinned while Sai looked like someone had slapped him.

"Oh really?" he growled. "Then who does get you hard?"

"Sasuke does." At that Sasuke choked on the milk he was drinking and everyone was sure his head was about to explode. Itachi glared at him and was about to speak, but Gaara reached down and pinched Itachi's butt, the brunette jumped slightly and then quieted down.

"Back off, Uzumaki. Princess is mine." Kiba growled possessively. The two muscled men glared at each other.

"Kiba!!" Sasuke squeaked. He was ignored, Kiba and Sasuke had been close, they had met in pre-school. Kiba had stopped some bullies from attacking Sasuke and they became fast friends, Hinata and Temari coming in during first grade.

"Sasuke needs a real man. And a man with a big dick." Naruto challenged, Kiba growled, much like a dog, and stood up fumbling with his belt buckle. Not to be outdone, Naruto stood up and copied the action.

"Alright break it up you dumbasses." Hinata said standing up, putting a delicate hand on both muscled chests she pushed the boys down onto their seats. "You guys are going to make Princess's head explode." Hinata glared at the two of them, daring them to stand up again.

"Everyone just shut your mouths and let's watch us some TV." Temari grinned and looking at Hinata she patted the ground behind her. "Hinata, sit your fine ass down." Temari said, leaning against the bluenette's ample chest when she sauntered over to sit down.

**One Week Later: **

"Hey Gaara." Naruto called, his laptop opened in front of him, thirty three pages filled with his report. The young blond was studying to be a surgeon.

"Hm?" Said red head was reading a thick novel, a glass of red wine next to him.

"You think I can finally ask Sasuke out?" Gaara blinked at his blond friend, Naruto was an impulsive person, considering that Naruto even asked showed Sasuke meant a lot to him.

"We'll… yeah I guess so." Gaara shrugged. Naruto grinned.

**The Next Day:**

"Coming!!" Itachi walked to the door in his pajamas- black sweats and a tanktop.

"Morning Itachi. Sasuke here? I told him I'd take him out today." Naruto grinned, and Itachi bit his tongue to hold back a retort.

"I'm here Naruto!" Sasuke smiled, his hair was tied up high and he had on a short sleeved button up black shirt and dark blue jeans that flared out toward the bottom. "Bye Aniki," Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother, sauntering out the door with Naruto's arm resting casually on his shoulder. Itachi just watched, knowing he was unable to do anything. He just sighed and closed the door, hoping for the best.

**The Date: **

"After you," Naruto said, opening the door to a fancy, expensive Italian restaurant. The restaurant was called Amore, and it was one of the best places in Konoha, Naruto had learned that Sasuke loved Italian food from Kisame, a member of Ecstasy and Itachi's best friend.

"Thank you," Sasuke giggled, he walked in and immediately regretted his choice of wardrobe, Naruto had said it would just be a casual date so he dressed comfortably, now, looking at everyone else, he felt embarrassed when he looked at everyone dressed in tuxes, or fancy dresses. He took a glance at his date, who was dressed in black slacks, and a white, silk button up shirt- his thick bland hair was slicked back for the first time Sasuke noticed a dark, blue topaz studded earring in Naruto's left ear. Sasuke stared at it, mesmerized; it was almost the same color as Naruto's eyes.

"Some wrong?" Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at him as though in a trance and although he loved that he had Sasuke's attention he was starving.

"Oh… no… nothing sorry," Sasuke smiled.

"Let's go then," Naruto expended a hand and Sasuke smiled taking it, completely forgetting his state of dress. They ate in peace, having idle chit-chat and then, Naruto escorted Sasuke home and walked him to his door.

"I had a lot of fun today," Sasuke smiled, facing Naruto.

"Me too, you… uhm… wanna go out again next weekend?" Naruto asked a little shy. Sasuke smiled, finding a shy Naruto rather funny.

"Of course," Sasuke smiled sweetly up at him and Naruto did a little victory dance in his head.

"Well, I'll call you… go on inside now, it's pretty chilly and I don't want you to catch a cold," Naruto said, gesturing to the door. Sasuke bit his lip shyly, then standing on his tiptoes and pulling Naruto down by his neck he placed a small kiss on a whiskered cheek. Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly as he felt soft lips press against him, he looked down at the younger boy. When onyx locked with sapphire Sasuke gave a squeak as he ran inside his home, yelling a, "Goodnight!" before the door shut. Naruto touched his cheek, feeling Sasuke's lingering warmth, and smiled as he walked to his car. Oh yes, Sasuke would soon be his.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted the second Sasuke closed the front door, Sasuke jumped as he spun around.

"Aniki! Don't scare me like that!" Sasuke shouted at his brother, a delicate hand over his racing heart. Itachi walked up to him, eyeing Sasuke's form, unnoticed by his little brother's eyes he carefully looked at Sasuke's neck and lips. There were no hickeys, thankfully, but Sasuke's lips were a bit darker than they normally were, and without asking Itachi knew some kissing went on.

"Sorry, how was your…date?" Itachi asked nonchalantly as he put his arm over his little brother's shoulders, steering him toward the staircase to their rooms.

"It was nice," Sasuke began, both brother's were already at the top of the stairs. "We went to Amore, talked and ate, then he brought me home. We're going out again next week." Sasuke smiled fondly at the memory of his first date, then blink when he felt something buzzing against his thigh, it took him a second to realize it was his cell phone with a text message, already knowing it was Naruto. "I'm actually pretty tired, so I'm going to sleep. Night Aniki!" giving his older brother a hug he quickly dashed into his room, closing and locking the door. Jumping onto his bed Sasuke took out his cell phone, opening Naruto's text message.

Sasuke had a grt time tonite.

Cant wait til nxt week

Go to sleep u got class tom!

Goodnite! :D

Sasuke smiled brightly, as he quickly replied.

Me too

I see u soon

U shuld go sleep too!

Sleep tite! ^^

Sasuke sighed, as he put his phone next to his pillow, smiling as his eyes slipped shut.

'_Naruto…'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto smiled as he got Sasuke's message. He flopped onto his bed in black and orange boxers, already planning on seeing Sasuke tomorrow. He'd go to his class, see his superior- Tsunade- then he'd go to Sasuke's school and take the cute raven to lunch. Perfect.

'_Soon Sasuke… soon you'll be mine…'_

**-0000000000000000000000-**

Okay, so what you think so far?

No action yet… yeah… sorry but gotta wait!

Review.

**Question:**

When Sasuke loses his virginity, should it be in his POV? Or normal?

Just curious, I was thinking about putting it in Sasuke's POV but, maybe not?

Review!

-Baby Bitch


	4. Second Date & Tsukuyomi

Ok!!! So… I really actually wasn't planning on updating Ecstasy, and so quickly ( quick for me anyway), but its high demand so…. Here you people go!

I wrote this instead of sleeping early, like I should, so you review!! :)

……………………………………………………………**.**

"So…. Princess I heard you and Naruto went on a date last night, what happened?" Temari asked with a grin, Hinata and Kiba looked at the bluenette with wide eyes, and jumped next to him. Their professor, Kakashi Hatake, was always late- it wouldn't matter.

"What?!?! You told us you were busy last night!" Kiba shouted, Temari grinned lecherously, and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I bet he was! I heard Naruto's stamina's amazing!!" Sasuke, ever so innocent, blinked at her.

"Okay class sorry I'm late, I was having sex. Kiba get in your seat, Hinata get off the table, Temari help Sasuke- his heads gonna explode." Kakashi said as he walked in, his signature book was in his hand, Icha Icha Paradise- by Jiraiya Sannin, the owner of Ecstasy. Kakashi's normally silver hair, that defied the laws of gravity, was flat for once falling over his eyes sexily. He had a fit lean body, muscled but not overly like Kisame or Naruto or Gaara. He was a father figure to the Uchiha brothers.

"I'm okay Sensei!" Sasuke squeaked, Kakashi looked up from his beloved book and smiled at his son.

"Maa, Sasuke! You still call me Sensei? I told you, you can call me Daddy." Kakashi looked at his son with a teasing smile, enjoying the embarrassed look on his son's face.

"Kashi!!" Sasuke whined, pouting adorably. Kakashi and his three best friends laughed, and then the bell rang.

"Oops! You paper's due next Thursday!" Kakashi reminded, stopping when the door suddenly opened. The whole class stopped- in the middle of putting their things away- and looked up.

"Sasuke!! Let's go have lunch!" Naruto shouted with a bright happy smile, everyone turned to the flustered boy, even Kakashi.

"Why hello Naruto." Kakashi smiled, Naruto turned and his eyes widened.

"Kakashi! What's up! What are you doing here?" he asked, blond brows raised.

"I work here…"

"Oh… I so knew that…." Naruto laughed, scratching his head. Kakashi was Sasuke's professor? Perfect.

"You were here for…?" Naruto smiled.

"I'm here to pick up Sasuke! I'll buy you lunch!" Naruto walked to Sasuke, grabbed his backpack and hand and walked out. Kakashi blinked.

"Well… I'm gonna go do some adult things. Last one out lock the door." Kakashi walked away with that, and his students rolled their eyes- already used to it.

"Get on," Naruto said handing Sasuke a helmet. Sasuke stared at the orange and black motorcycle- not knowing if he should trust the death trap.

"Uhm…" Naruto sighed, and fixed the helmet over Sasuke's head, strapping it on securely.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, blond brows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Uhm… I just… I'm…" Sasuke mumbled the last part under his breath and Naruto cocked his head, stepping closer to Sasuke.

"What?"

"S-scared!" Sasuke squeaked, blushing at how close the bigger boy was. Naruto smiled, sitting on his motorcycle and scooting back.

"Here, sit in front, I won't have to worry about you blocking my view since your short." Naruto smiled while Sasuke pouted, still unsure. Blue eyes rolled, and Naruto grabbed the pale wrist closest to him and manhandled the raven in front of him, making sure he was secure. Before the small boy could protest Naruto sped off, Sasuke immediately screamed and clung to Naruto, who smiled.

"Slow down!!" Sasuke shrieked, Naruto laughed and went even faster causing the small raven to scream 'Naruto' and cling to him tighter. Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke cry went straight to his groin. He willed his body to calm down, and stopped next to a quaint little shop. Ichiraku.

"Okay, time to retract your claws Kitten… We're safe now," Naruto cooed at Sasuke, stroking his hair. Sasuke flushed red, as he tried to jump off, only to stumble and nearly fall. Strong, tanned arms came around a small waist; Naruto shook his head smirking at Sasuke who blushed brighter. "I got you, so slowly get off." Sasuke nodded and slowly, and carefully, maneuvered himself off the motorcycle and onto the sidewalk.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked as he unstrapped the helmet, handing it back to the blond.

"Ramen stand, I practically grew up on this stuff," Naruto smiled and led Sasuke into the store, about half the restaurant was filled and Naruto took a seat right in front, dragging Sasuke next to him. "One medium miso and one large pork," Naruto called, he turned to Sasuke. "You okay with medium? I can get you a large if you want."

"It's okay," Sasuke smiled, he fidgeted nervously in his seat. This was officially his second, and unexpected date, with the blond boy. Naruto just smiled when he saw the boy squirm, adorable. Blue eyes blinked when he heard an odd, 'vrrrrrrrrr' sound.

"Sasuke, your phone…" Sasuke's head snapped up to him, his hand darting to his pocket and pulling out a sleek black and blue slide phone. 'Aniki' the caller ID read.

"Hello?"

"Oh… do you have to Aniki? I don't want to be alone again…"

"Well… okay Aniki…"

"Bye… good luck Aniki…" With that Sasuke hung up, a sad look on his face.

"Wha-" Naruto was cut off as a pretty brown haired girl place their orders in front of them.

"Enjoy!" Sasuke dug in, having skipped breakfast and Naruto cast him a worried glance before eating his own food- he'd ask later.

**4:39 – After Lunch**

"Can you stay out 'til midnight tonight? There's a fair and I wanted to watch the fireworks with you," Naruto smiled, an almost unnoticeable blush on his face. He was so unfamiliar with asking, normally he'd just drag them off and they comply.

"Of course," Sasuke smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. Naruto didn't say anything.

**12:47 – After the Fair, in front of Sasuke's door**

"What was wrong at lunch today Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking down at the small boy.

"Aniki… Aniki said he can't come home for seven days again 'cause he has exams and papers… I'm going to be alone. I used to stay with Kiba but he told me he's spending the weekend camping with his family. Kashi is going on vacation and Temari and Hinata need their alone time as a couple." Sasuke explained, his eyes watering and sniffling. He hated being alone, absolutely dreaded it.

"You know, if you're okay with it, you can stay over at my place." Naruto offered, Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really??" he asked, a smile slowly replacing the tears and sniffles.

"Yeah, Gaara's going to be gone too! We'll have fun." Sasuke squealed happily and jumped latching himself onto Naruto's neck, the tall blond grabbed Sasuke around the waist so he wouldn't slide down.

"Thank you!!!!!!!!!"

"Go get your stuff, we can hang out all day tomorrow." Caramel colored lips curled into a smirk.

'I can't wait for tomorrow…'

**.....0**

Itachi gave a shaky sigh as he hung up his phone. He turned, looking at his Master.

"I haven't given you a proper punishment lately so you think I'll let you get away with everything huh? Let's see, you made me wait for you- Never make your Master wait for you. You embarrassed me in front of my friend- Never talk back. You tried to sabotage my best friend, almost brother, and your little brother- I think seventy two hours will cover it." Gaara decided. Itachi's eyes widened, this was the most exhausting punishment ever. Sometimes it hurt, sometimes it felt amazing, it was always different. It was the punishment. Tsukuyomi. It was a black room, the only color being silver rays coming from the moon decorations on the walls. A slave would be forced in, for a chosen time- although it was usually seventy two hours. There the slave would be taken, mercilessly, continuously, brutally or gently. There would always be at least five other people, beside the slave, in the room and every six hours the five people would change. Every twelve hours the slave would be given a pill- it would give nutrition, liquids, supplements, and would eliminate the need for sleep and fatigue. The five punishers were allowed to be as cruel as they wished, some were kind, and other's ruthless.

"M…Master…" Itachi whimpered, fear in his eyes. The last time he had gone through Tsukuyomi, he was out cold for a week, which was quick. He suddenly wished he gave himself more time. Every time he was punished with Tsukuyomi, this would be the fourth, he would lie to Sasuke, saying he would sleep over at Kisame's- who lived close to campus- because he had a million exams and papers, so being closer to campus would give him at least 20 minutes more sleep.

"I will tell you the first five, Kakashi, Kisame, Kiba, Pein, and Zabuza." Itachi's eyes widened more and his jaw nearly dropped, his father, his best friend, his brother's best friend, his father's boyfriend, and one of his closest friend's Master. Humiliating. "Every time the Masters are switched, at least one of them will stay." Gaara stood up and ripped Itachi's clothing clean off, showing bite marks, hickies, welts, scratches, and piercings. He had both nipples pierced, the head of his cock pierced, and his belly button, all for Gaara's pleasure. "Have fun, I'll pick you up in 3 days. By the way… Sasuke's staying with Naruto." With that Gaara slammed the door on Itachi's horrified face. The 72 hours of Tsukuyomi had begun.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So how was it?

How'd you guys like Tsukuyomi? :)

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!

Smut in next chapter.

I WAS going to sleep – I caught a cold again- but I decided I owed you guys this.

SO REVIEW BETCHES!! ^^

-Baby Bitch


	5. Naruto and Tsukuyomi Part 1

Ok!!!!!!!!!!!!

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, apparently everyone loves Ecstasy more than any of my other fics.

**QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS: **

How old is everyone?

Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata- 18

Itachi - 22

Naruto, Gaara- 23

Temari, Kisame- 24

Kakashi, Pein- 26

I've also got two complaint reviews. One was complaining about why someone would WANT to be humiliated, so I'll just say this- you people click the story link after reading the summary. I CLEARLY warn about BDSM, you don't need to know what BDSM stands for to know it involves some bondage, humiliation and sex. So really, knowing that you're going to be reading some humiliation and sex why would you continue to read the story?

Also, I got another one complaining about how OOC the characters are, if you're a reader of my stories you'll know that I write OOC characters, so, even if you didn't read any of my stories before does it really matter? I mean, if you click the link to my story it's either because you like my stories, OR you wanted to read some BDSM sex. So, just read the BDSM story and favorite it, or read it and leave a positive review. Don't say anything if you have nothing nice to say, fits in the fanfiction world.

As for why I don't write the dates between Naruto and Sasuke, it's simple. I'm lazy. And either way, I'd figure readers would be more willing to get into the sex than idle chit-chat between the two.

Either way- enjoy.

Review kindly or don't at all. :)

**B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M**

Itachi slowly turned his head to look at the five men behind him, trying to figure out who was where. He saw a glint from the stomach area from the person to the right of the middle, and knew it was Kakashi. In Ecstasy a sign of a Sub was a bellybutton piercing. The middle man had many piercings- obviously Pein. Zabuza, Kiba, and Kisame were left. The one on the far left was Zabuza- the tallest. The farthest left was Kisame, roughly Zabuza's size, leaving the one next to Kisame to be Kiba.

There was a sharp smack as Pein slapped Kakashi on the ass, he turned to his Master and Pein motioned to Itachi. Kakashi walked forward, roughly grabbed Itachi's hair and slammed their lips together. Itachi let out a low moan as he threaded his fingers through Kakashi's silver hair. The remaining four Doms looked at each other, it was a bit awkward for Kisame and Kiba- but Zabuza had no qualms about walking behind Itachi and pinching his nipples. Kakashi swallowed the pale man's scream as Itachi arched his back, trying to escape the pain. No one was fooled- Itachi's cock was hard.

"Who's first?" Zabuza asked, Kisame took a deep breath.

"I'll do it." Itachi's eyes widened- realizing the voice of his best friend.

"No!" Itachi shouted, his face reddening at the thought of being taken by this closest friend, Zabuza pulled his ponytail.

"Shut your mouth bitch!" He snarled, he pushed Itachi's head down and forced Kakashi's cock in Itachi's mouth. Kakashi moaned and he took over- grabbing Itachi by the hair and fucking his mouth.

"Look at the little bitch, how his cock twitches and he spreads his legs," Pein mocked, Itachi gave an involuntary moan- he couldn't help it, he was an exhibitionist, the idea of someone watching him being so dirty was so… arousing. Zabuza shoved two thick, lubed fingers into Itachi. Itachi cried out, clenching around Zabuza's fingers.

Pein whispered something in Kiba's ear, he turned to Pein with wide eyes, but Pein just nodded. Kiba let out a sigh and nodded as well, Pein smirked.

"Kisame," Zabuza called, Kisame walked forward and shoved two of his own fingers into Itachi, his and Zabuza's fingers probing the weasel. Kiba walked forward and blind folded Itachi with silk, before bending down and fixing a cock ring on the exhibitionist. Itachi cried out, pulling himself away from Kakashi's cock.

"No!! Please!!" Itachi cried out, letting out a loud shriek when he felt the pierced tip of a hard cock at his entrance. He tried to figure out who it was but he choked on Kakashi's cock as his head was shoved forward and down by a rough thrust as a large cock plunged into him. Itachi's scream echoed in Tsukuyomi- even with a cock in his mouth- his muscles clenching and unclenching. It had been a while since he had been taken dry and he never realized how _big_ Kisame's cock was.

"Ah-! Fuck…" Kisame moaned as he felt his best friend's muscle squeeze his cock, Itachi was _tight_.

"Fuck him Kisame, then you and Kiba can fuck the whore together." Pein smirked, Itachi's glazed eyes snapped open in horror. His best friend was one issue- he would never live this down- but his younger brother's best friend was a thousand times worse. He let out a whine, trying to get his message across but screamed as his ass was sharply slapped.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Zabuza yelled from behind him, he raised his hand and slapped him again. Itachi's eyes widened at the pain, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Zabuza- enough." Pein called out, "Kisame don't hold back, fuck the little slut. Gaara told us this was a punishment. Make sure Ookami learns his lesson."

"Alright!" Kisame yelled, "Sorry 'Tachi," he whispered, grabbing pale hips Kisame began to really thrust into his best friend, ignoring Itachi's cries. Kisame shifted his hips and Itachi screamed louder, Kisame continuously pounded into Itachi's prostate, sweat collecting on his brow.

'Oh God… I can't… what's the worst that'll happen to me…?' Itachi wondered when Kisame pulled out, Itachi reached down and undid the cock ring- just as Kisame slammed back into his prostate. He came with a loud cry, staining the black floor with his cum.

"Oh well... Look what the little slut is thinking, you want to cum? I'll make you cum. Sixty-nine," Pein ordered, "Suck him dry." Kakashi obediently crawled under Itachi and began to suck his cock, Pein came and lifted Kakashi's hips, thrusting in without warning. The silver haired man screamed as his Master's cock stretched him, the vibrations causing Itachi's over-sensitized cock to give weak spurts of cum.

"N…No more. Please… I… I can't!" Itachi shouted tears running down his face at the pain and pleasure, he couldn't handle multiple orgasms too well, he needed time in between or he passed out from the sensations.

"Too bad bitch! You wanted to cum so badly; we'll make sure you cum." Zabuza kneeled down next to him, grabbed a fistful of black hair and shoved his cock down the slave's throat. Itachi sobbed, tears continuing to fall down flushed cheeks as the pleasure began to make his sensitive cock harden again. Kakashi moaned as Pein assaulted his prostate, and he came without any stimulation on his cock, but still he didn't stop. Kakashi's pierced tongue traced the piercing on the head of Itachi's cock, tugging it lightly with his teeth and rubbing the metal ball in his tongue along the slit of Itachi's cock.

'Oh God… it hurts… it's too much pleasure… I think I'm gonna…' Itachi passed out just as he, Kisame, Zabuza, and Pein came. The four, including Kakashi who came a little earlier, didn't stop though- continuously fucking the unconscious slave.

**B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M**

"You got all your stuff Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke opened the door. Sasuke was still in his pajamas, a large black silk top, coming to his thighs, he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Naruto," Sasuke greeted in the middle of a yawn.

"It's three in the afternoon Sasuke…" Naruto said, making Sasuke blinked.

"Really? I was up until seven; I can't sleep when I'm alone. I'm too scared to." Sasuke explained, blushing at how childish it sounded.

"Haha, no problem! Are you packed?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Sorry… you can come in, I'll get ready quick." The raven said, moving aside. Naruto walked in and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"No prob, take your time. Can I have something to drink?" Sasuke nodded, bouncing off to the kitchen and coming back with a bottle of orange juice. "Thanks," Sasuke ran off to his room to get ready as Naruto walked around the Uchiha's apartment. He walked into the living room, one three person black sofa and a matching black love seat set apart, a clear top marble table in between them. Naruto walked forward, staring at the sixty five inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall, a DVD/VCR player near it with a black shelf filled with DVDs and videos next to it. Naruto walked into the kitchen, the sink was situated in a bar like counter, four stools in the front. He turned, a steel double door fridge, an oven and microwave and shelves scattered about. The blonde didn't bother didn't go to the rooms, if his plan to get Sasuke as his slave would succeed then he would see it himself.

"I'm done!" Sasuke smiled, a small bag slung over his shoulder and dressed in jeans and a black tanktop with a big black jacket over his arm.

"'Kay, let's go!" Naruto smiled, with orange juice in hand, and took the bags and jacket from Sasuke, like a true gentleman, making Sasuke blush.

"Uhm, I's okay, I can carry it…" Sasuke trailed, Naruto was shaking his head before Sasuke even finished his sentence.

"Come on, let's go, I'm hungry." Naruto ushered Sasuke through his own door and he grabbed the keys on the kitchen counter. Naruto locked the door and ran first to the car, tossing Sasuke's stuff into the back and open the door for Sasuke. Sasuke, once again, got in with a blush. Naruto just smiled, shutting the door and running to the driver's side.

"I didn't know you had a car," Sasuke said, admiring the soft, black interior.

"Yup, I can't get through life with just a motorcycle you know, so what do you want to eat? Or you want to order in at my place?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke as he came to a stop at a red light.

"Uhm, I can cook if you want…?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, he was feeling bad that Naruto continued to spend money on him, food, gas, and now Sasuke was going to live with him- for a while at least.

"Oh really? Hm, can you cook… some spicy soup? It's kind of chilly today, so maybe… hm… I don't know…" Naruto continued to mutter to himself, Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"I can make soup, and maybe grill some fish…" Sasuke offered, smiling. Naruto suddenly smiled too.

"Yeah!!! That sounds good," the rest of the car ride was in comfortable silence. Fifteen minutes later Naruto parked his black car and turned to call Sasuke. His words died in his throat when he saw that raven was fast asleep, his head leaning against the window. Naruto smiled, and got out, slinging Sasuke's bag over his shoulder and easily lifting Sasuke up. 'He's so light…' Naruto thought, the blond carefully laid his sleeping beauty on his bed, covering him with the soft blanket and set his duffel bag by the bed. Naruto stared at the beautiful boy, soon to be his, and sighed, brushing back Sasuke's bangs before stepping out to go to the kitchen and work on his paper, Tsunade's assignment was due in five days.

**Three and a half hours later: **

Thick lashes fluttered as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He yawned, snuggling into the soft, warm pillow and blankets, taking a deep breath he smiled, 'Hm… What's that smell…' he thought burying himself deeper into the pillows. 'I've smelled this before… Naruto!' Sasuke shot up in bed as he suddenly remembered he was in the car with Naruto. The raven turned, taking in Naruto's room. He was laying on a king sized bed, two black pillows with an orange circle-spiral cushion in between them with a black blanket with orange spirals on them. To his right was a nightstand with a small lamp on it, to his left was a window, black curtains drawn. The carpet was dark green with black spirals on them. In front of Sasuke was a large double door closet, closed and against the final wall was a dark brown dresser, an orange top laptop, a fancy sound system, and a DVD player on top with a 35 inch plasma TV hanging above it. The door, next to the closet, slowly opened, and a familiar golden head popped in.

"Oh, you're awake," Naruto smiled as he walked in, and Sasuke looked back apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I just dozed off, and I don't know… I'll get started on dinner right away!" Sasuke scrambled to get up, nearly falling when the blankets tangled around his legs. Naruto just laughed and pulled the blankets off, ruffling Sasuke's hair as he did so.

"Don't worry, I just ordered some pizza. Thought we could do something simple, you can cook tomorrow, 'kay?" Sasuke just nodded, feeling bad. "Hey, hey, hey don't feel bad," Naruto said, putting a finger under Sasuke's chin to look him in the eye. Sasuke blushed as he looked into dark sapphire orbs, hypnotized. "Well, let's go eat!" Naruto stood up and, free of the trance, Sasuke stood as well, following Naruto out. "Well, this is the hall way. Down the hall is the bathroom, and right across is Gaara's room. He has the master bedroom, with the attached bathroom and all. Gaara only got it because technically this is his apartment, he originally got the two bedroom for him and Itachi, but when Itachi told Gaara about you, Gaara said it was okay and that he could wait for your brother. So I moved in when I came from America- I'm from California by the way. Half Japanese, from my mom, and half American, from my dad." Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke smiled back, "That's my parents and me when I was I think… twelve, at Sea World." Naruto gestured to the wall and Sasuke followed his arm to see a large picture. There was a beautiful woman, red hair and vibrant green eyes with pale skin. A handsome man, who looked like a larger version of Naruto, the same blue eyes, tan skin, and wild yellow hair, the only difference between the two was the scars on Naruto's cheeks. There was little Naruto, adorable- much different than the sexy beast Naruto was now- chubby cheeks, big sky blue eyes, and short- he was very short. Naruto had one hell of a growth spurt.

"You're mom doesn't look Japanese…" Sasuke commented, Naruto turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I know, all natural though, the hair and eye color. I think, the red hair came from my grandfather, Kyuubi, the green eyes too, but I'm not too sure. It's not a big deal to me, my mom and dad died about two months after that picture… I didn't want to pry into my parents' history. It hurt." Naruto's expression grew more and more pained as his story went on, his half lidded eyes snapped open when he felt arms around him. He looked down to see a raven head attached to his lower chest. "Sasuke?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke's voice, so hurt, he sounded close to tears. The blond smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. The two jumped when Naruto's phone rang, snapping them out of their moment.

"Hello?!" Naruto growled, obviously irritated, against his chest Sasuke smiled, snuggling into the firm chest with a happy sigh. A large tan hand absently began to rub Sasuke's back in a soothing motion, causing the raven to let out another deep, happy sigh. "Oh… yeah, Sasuke's here. We're just about to have dinner. Yeah, well, in my room. Okay, later." With that Naruto hung up, "Time for dinner!!" And with that, Sasuke was swept into Naruto's arms and carried to the kitchen, laughing all the way.

**B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M**

Itachi slowly blinked opened his eyes, groaning and trying to stretch, gray eyes widened when he realized he was stuck. His body in the position of a Y, legs spread apart and arms pinned together above his head. Not a comfortable position.

"Looks like the sluts awake," Pein's voice came from the darkness of Tsukuyomi. Before he could ask a question, he was suddeny blindfolded, a silk cloth.

"Please… Pein-sama…" Itachi began, he heard footsteps and a bottle of water was thrust against his lips, Itachi gulped it down greedily, chugging down half the bottle before it was taken away. Itachi cried out when the cold water landed on his chest, his nipple perking up at the cold. Almost immediately after, a hot mouth was sucking his nipple, and then another- Itachi guessed it was Kakashi from the tongue ring- sucking his nipples until they began to throb- turning red from the abuse. Both mouths came off but even before Itachi could sigh in happiness, two clamps were pinched on. Tightened to the point of pain, Itachi moaned, licking his lips at the sparks of pain that traveled that went his spine, his cock throbbing.

"So… from what Gaara tells us, you've been double stuffed once before… let's see how far you can stretch." Itachi cried out in fear, in Ecstasy, to be a Dom you had to have a large cock- it was part of why Ecstasy was so popular. But to be double fucked by two large cocks, it was a lot to take in. Itachi had only been double fucked once, and it was his last Tsukuyomi session- where he passed out for an entire week. Already, Itachi was scared, he could only hope Kakashi would be one of the two fucking him- out of the five, Kakashi was the gentlest, also being a sub.

'Oh God… why of all the Doms in Ecstasy did Master chose Pein… I'm doomed.'

**B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M.B.D.S.M**

Okay, so what do you all think? Some more information about Naruto, some of Tsukuyomi. Not yet finished but yeah.

Check out my new story as well!!


	6. AUTHORESS NOTE

Okay I would first like to say I'm very sorry.

I'm going to rewrite chapter six for Ecstasy, it didn't come out the way I wanted.

I'm sorry and I will redo it as quick as possible.

Thank you

-Baby Bitch


	7. Trouble in Paradise

Hey, updated early huh? Haha, everyone bow before me.

Anyway, this is lemon, and you know the drill.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

I wrote a new story, so check it out. It's called ninja. It'll be good!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"It's two in the morning, time to sleep yeah?" Naruto smiled, Sasuke stretched from his position on the couch, after dinner the two had decided to watch a movie. Sasuke nodded, and then got up, watching as Naruto turned off the television in the living room and carried Sasuke, just for the fun of it.

"Wah! Naruto let go me!" Sasuke cried, although he was giggling lightly.

"I know you're tired! Now, sleep time!!" Naruto carried Sasuke off, both laughing like a newlywed couple. "You're gonna have to sleep on my bed with me, is that alright or should I go sleep on the couch?"

"No! Uhm, I don't mind…" Sasuke blushed, looking away. Naruto gave a small, unseen smirk, before smiling and nodding, he stripped off his pants and shirt, leaving Sasuke to ogle at the gorgeous body in orange boxers covered with little yellow swirls.

"You sleep in your street clothes?" Naruto asked climbing in bed, although he left the window half open and the blanket draped across his waist he didn't seem cold. Sasuke silently stood, slipping his black shirt over his head and, after a pause and a deep blush that was evident in the dark, slipped his jeans down to show black boxers. Sasuke got under the covers, although he stayed six inches from Naruto's body, and began to shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Aren't you?" Sasuke asked, looking up at him, Naruto shook his head no, making Sasuke pout.

"You could use me as a heater you know… if I closed the windows it'd get stuffy in here," Naruto offered, opening his arms. Sasuke took a deep breath, willing himself not to blush and climbing into Naruto's warm embrace, he did blush when Naruto wrapped a strong arm around him, bring him closer to the heat and scent.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," and then Sasuke was out.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ah!! Please-! It… uhh, it hurts!" Itachi cried, trashing about as Pein fisted him, he stopped for a second, letting the restrained boy calm down. Itachi was tied, his wrists encased in soft, leather cuffs and attacked to the ceiling, another pair of leather cuffs were attached to his knees, keeping them separated and open in a 'M' like shape. Pein was standing behind him, and once Itachi calmed down began to slowly move his arm in and out.

"Do you like it, slut! Look how hard your cock is, it's dripping all over the floor!" Pein growled against his ear, causing him to blush brightly and whine, avoiding Pein's eyes.

"Kiba, come here, get in first. Kakashi, come lube me up," both followed the orders, Kiba lubed up his own cock before passing it to Kakashi, who got on his knees before his Master and began to stroke his hard, heavily pierced cocked. Kakashi eyed the cock, his own member throbbing at the memories of the pleasure and pain the big, thick, pierced cock brought him. Pein smirked down at him, "If you're good, you'll get your reward later." Kakashi's mismatched eyes brightened at that, and he began to rub the lube between his hands, warming it up.

"Master please, may I suck your cock?" Kakashi begged, on his knees his head down by Pein's ankles and feet. There was no answer, then again Kakashi didn't expect one, Pein's hand flashed out, grabbed a thick chunk of silver hair and slammed his cock down Kakashi's throat. The silver haired slave was ready though, already used to it, he swallowed, his hands fisted in his lap, not touching his cock, or his Master, and still not looking his Master in the eyes. Kakashi moaned, opening his mouth wider to let Pein fuck his face as roughly as he pleased.

"Look at me," Kakashi obediently looked up, looking into Pein's bright orange eyes as he orgasmed, "Show me," Kakashi's mouth opened, showing his mouth filled with Pein's essence. "Swallow," and Kakashi did. Pein turned, looking at Itachi, his cock still hard, Kiba was already in, fucking Itachi with shallow and slow thrusts, causing Itachi to scream and cry out, thrashing about, once a slave got a master from Ecstasy, they rarely like the slow love making, preferring the hard fucking.

"Ah! Kiba please!" Itachi's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, "I- I'm sorry! Kiba-sama!" Itachi cried, but it was already too late, Kiba snarled, pulling out and turned to Kakashi.

"Get a futon, Pein lay down," Kakashi and Pein both followed, Kiba was angry. Kiba untied Itachi, although left his wrists cuffed together, and pushed him on top of Pein, the ginger haired man wasted no time, grabbing Itachi and slamming his cock in the well lubed hole. Itachi's scream was muffled by a cock, he looked and in the faint light of the moons, saw gray like skin- Zabuza. Kiba came up behind Itachi, pushed him down on all fours and in one smooth and quick thrust, shoved his own cock in next to Pein's. Itachi really screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as both Kiba and Pein immediately began to fuck him.

"Kakashi, ride him," Pein ordered, Kakashi maneuvered himself under Itachi and positioned Itachi's cock as his own entrance, impaling himself. "Suck Zabuza's balls," Kakashi obeyed, tilting his neck backwards and arching his back to lick and suck Zabuza's bouncing balls. Pein slipped his fingers into the silver hoops in Kakashi's nipples, tugging them lightly.

"Please---! Take it out! I can't!" Itachi cried, tears dripping from his face to the curve of Kakashi's butt, but even though he cried out in pain, his cock remained hard and throbbing inside of Kakashi. Zabuza's eyes narrowed, Itachi had stopped sucking his cock to beg Kiba.

"What did you say to me huh? You think just because I'm your little brothers best friend, I don't have any authority here?" Kiba roared, he grabbed Itachi's hip in a bruising grip and began thrusting harder and harder, sweat gathering on his brow, Kisame looked at the time on his watch, six hours had past, and silently slipped out. In ten minutes a new person would walk in.

"Suck my cock slut!" Kakashi and Itachi both went to it, licking the large organ and their tongues brushing against each other's occasionally. Itachi kept crying, the two cocks inside him rubbing his insides and the piercings on both cocks, more Pein because he was heavily pierced, rubbed against his prostate deliciously. He was dying, drowning in _ecstasy_.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked, yawning, it was seven thirty in the morning and Naruto had woken up to the sounds of pans clacking together and curses. Naruto walked into the kitchen, still in the silly boxers from the previous night, scratching his stomach and looking at Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but smile, Sasuke looked too cute in the large white apron tied around his waist and a pair of fluffy slippers.

"Oh, good morning!" Sasuke smiled, "I hope you don't mind I borrow your kitchen, and your apron, and your shoes."

"It's okay, why'd you wake up so early?" Naruto asked, stretching, Sasuke's brain stopped working for a second as he stared at the toned abs. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry I just… yeah…what?" Naruto laughed.

"What are you making?"

"Oh, just some scrambled eggs and toast, I started the coffee too," Sasuke flipped a piece of toast, and placed a large amount of eggs on a plate, and a smaller amount and another. Two pieces of toast followed, for him, and four for Naruto.

"What do you drink in the morning? Orange juice?" Naruto asked, Sasuke just nodded and Naruto pulled out a bottle of orange juice and poured a mug of coffee for himself.

"Thanks for the food," Naruto said and dug in, Sasuke smiled, he couldn't help but notice how much they were acting like a newlywed couple, but he found he didn't care.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Temari…" Hinata moaned as she felt a tongue lap at her clit gently. "More… please! _Mistress_!" the pale girl let out a loud scream as she came, squirting Temari's face with her juices.

"You know you don't have to call me that when we're out of Ecstasy," Temari murmured, nuzzling Hinata's rosy cheeks.

"Force of habit," Hinata panted, "Goodnight, Temari. I love you," Hinata kissed Temari, one quick touch of their lips, and then she was out.

"I love you too."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Get up slut," dark lashes fluttered as smoky onyx eyes slowly opened.

"Sasori-sama?" Itachi mumbled, he tried to move and stretch his tired muscles, but he was tied still, arms, and legs tied to four different corners. There was a sharp pain on his chest, and Itachi looked down to see nipple clamps, tight and his nipples were already red.

"Sasori-sama, how long was I have out?"

"I'm not sure, apparently once you came in Kakashi, you passed out." Itachi nodded, and looked around, there was no clock or anything, but he guessed that at least one day had passed.

"Sasori, why are you talking to him, your little cousin asked you to punish his stupid pet, not converse with it," a different voice this time, Neji. Itachi groaned, he hated Neji, with a passion, really, Neji deserved to rot.

"Shut up," Neji listened; Sasori had said the words with such poison.

"Gaara called me this morning. I'm here to bail you out. He thinks you suffered enough," Sasori said, with a snap of his fingers the lights flicked on and Itachi hissed, closing his eyes and opening them slowly. He looked around, the times he endured Tsukuyomi he was either blinded or unconscious, so he never got to see the room after a session. There was cum, a lot of it, Itachi saw the bondage equipment used on him, the restraints and cuffs, and also, Itachi blushed bright red, the futon drenched in cum.

"Wolf," Itachi's eyes widened and he turned to see his master, black jeans and a red t shirt looking at him.

"Master," Itachi whimpered.

"Untie him Sasori," Itachi collapsed to the ground but got up and crawled to his Master, nuzzling his legs.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Itachi nodded, his eyes watering slightly as he remembered all the things he'd been through so far. "What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry, Master," Itachi cried, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto the floor. "I'm so sorry!" Gaara nodded in satisfaction.

"Turn around, get on your elbows," Itachi, knowing what Gaara wanted, moved and spread his legs, showing his Master his red, abused hole. Gaara fingered the red hole softly, Itachi hissed and Gaara retracted his hand, only to push them in causing Itachi to scream in shock and pain.

"Master! Please!" Itachi cried, Gaara ignored him, gently rubbing his slave's inner walls with his fingers.

"Shh, I'm rubbing a healing balm in you; it'll feel a lot better tomorrow so just deal with the pain for now. Go to sleep Wolf, when you wake up you'll be at my apartment." Gaara ordered, his voice husky and thick with lust, Itachi whimpered.

"Master, please let me… suck your cock," Itachi begged, Gaara ignored him, continuing to rub the healing balm and soon Itachi was asleep. Gaara smirked; Itachi's punishment was far from over.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Naruto…?" Sasuke asked quietly, Naruto turned to him, "You think I can use your shower real quick?" Naruto laughed, nodding.

"Go ahead, you don't have to ask for something that silly," Naruto said, waving his hand.

'He's beautiful… I'll make him mine soon; I don't know how long I can take this… He's driving me crazy…'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X (This is the beginning of the change)**

Thirty minutes later Sasuke's voice rang through the house, waking Naruto from his light slumber.

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto yawned; he walked over to the bathroom to see Sasuke's head poking out of the doorway. Naruto stared, the dark blue hair plastered to Sasuke face, the rosy cheeks from the heat, and the swan like neck.

"Can you get me my bag? I left it in your room next to your bed," Sasuke smiled, Naruto just nodded and left to get the black duffel bag.

"Here."

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled and the bathroom door was closed. Naruto sighed, one day he would see Sasuke, all of him.

"Naruto where are you?" a voice called out, Naruto blinked and looked at the clock, twelve thirty.

"Gaara? You're home early," Naruto commented, blond brows rose when he saw Itachi on Gaara's back. "Shouldn't he be at Ecstasy? I thought it was seventy two hours."

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto gestured to the bathroom and Gaara continued in a whisper, "I pulled him out of Tsukuyomi, I'm going to fuck him here, he should know that Sasuke's here, let's see how quiet he can be," Gaara smirked, and Naruto smirked back with a nod.

"Gaara?" both men turned to see Sasuke, dressed in a large shirt and small shorts, toweling his hair. "Oh! Aniki!"

"Hey Sasuke, don't worry about your brother, he's fine. He just collapsed after all the stress of his tests and all," Gaara smiled, Sasuke's worry didn't decrease any.

"Should I make him something? Or you, are you hungry Gaara?"

"Yeah sure, just something quick, I'm going to put Itachi in my room," Gaara walked away while Sasuke just rushed to the kitchen, Naruto noticed he was still wearing the fuzzy slippers. The kitchen was made with cherry wood as was the table, round, and chairs, four of them, which had red cushions on them. The floor was clean, white tiles and a large, steel double door refrigerator was placed next to the microwave- which rested on the counter.

"Can you make ramen Sasuke? I want some too," Naruto said, Sasuke just nodded, looking for pots. "Top cabinet," Sasuke tiptoed, opening the cabinet door and trying to get the pot but was too short. A large, muscled chest pressed against his back, causing Sasuke to gasp and blush, Naruto smirked, pushing Sasuke a little more, trapping him between his own body and the counter. "Here."

"Thanks…" Sasuke looked away, trying to hide his blush from Naruto but it was too late- Naruto saw it.

"The ramen is on top of the fridge," Sasuke nodded, turning around and mentally cursing, still too short. Stubbornly he tried to tiptoe and reach it himself but Naruto smirked and pressed their bodies together again to get it for the short bluenette.

"Can you set the table for me?" Sasuke asked, looking away. Naruto just smirked; he saw the blush, darker than the first.

"Sure."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Master…?" Itachi's raspy voice rang out.

"I'm right here," Gaara soothed, petting his slave's hair gently. "You're on my bed, go to sleep, I'll wake you up in ten minutes for food,"

"Master, I'm not hungry." Itachi said sleepily and Gaara just nodded his okay. Gaara straightened, smoothing the blankets over Itachi and walking out, closing his doors with a quiet 'click'

"Hey, foods almost ready Gaara, can you get Itachi?" Naruto asked, placing the fourth pair of chopsticks on the table.

"He says he's not hungry. I'll feed him later tonight," Gaara said, sitting down as Naruto poured three glasses of water, cleaning up the extra bowl, cup, and utensils.

"Watch out!" Sasuke cried, holding the pot by the sides, the two men moved aside, and Sasuke placed the hot pot on the coaster. Sasuke walked back to the counter where there was a large, metal spoon; grabbing it he took it back and gave Gaara and Naruto larger shares than himself.

"Sasuke eat more," Gaara reprimanded, he grabbed some noodles from both his and Naruto's bowls and poured it into Sasuke's.

"Gaara! Its fine, I ate toast and eggs. Where's Aniki?" Sasuke asked, noticing his brother wasn't there and there were only three sets of utensils.

"He said he wants to sleep. I'll feed him later, don't worry," Gaara assured. Sasuke frowned, unhappy with the answer but sat down when Naruto tugged on his arm.

"Don't worry Sasuke, Gaara will take good care of your brother," Naruto said smiling; Gaara raised a nonexistent brow at how kind and caring Naruto was. Naruto was normally the type who was rough and took what he wanted, looking down, Gaara smirked. Naruto was serious about Sasuke, he'd help in every way he could. "Eat!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"So what are you two going to do?" Gaara asked once they were finished with their food, to the protest of Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara decided to do the dishes, telling the raven to relax.

"Uh, I actually have to go," Sasuke said from his place on the table, he was sitting at the table, talking to the red head and blond as they washed and dried the dishes.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, his head snapping toward Sasuke so fast Gaara was surprised Naruto hadn't broken his neck. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"Uh…School, I have classes today from two to… I think seven." The three me looked toward the clock that hung above the doorway, one P.M. Sasuke stood up, "I'm sorry I can't make you guys dinner today, unless you want to eat a little late. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Why are you leaving so early? Konoha University is only like fifteen minutes from here," Gaara said, looking at Sasuke.

"It takes longer for kids who walk Gaara," Sasuke said, he pulled out pens, notebooks and a binder from his duffel bag and walked to the doorway, slipping on his shoes.

"Wait I'll drop you off," Naruto quickly said, he thrust the wet dish he was washing toward Gaara, who scowled because Naruto got his shirt wet.

"No its okay-" Sasuke began but it was too late, Naruto already dried off his hands and was walking toward Sasuke, slipping on his own shoes and grabbing his keys.

"I'm dropping you off," Naruto said again in a harder tone, Sasuke blinked but pouted and just nodded.

"Fine." Gaara just shook his head as both Sasuke and Naruto walked out.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Where are we going? KU is that way," Sasuke said, pointing to the right, Naruto took a left turn and parked, Sasuke blinked. An ice cream store.

"It's not even one thirty yet, let's have some ice cream first," Sasuke smiled, he hadn't had ice cream in a while. The two men walked in the store, a bell chiming above the door. The worker looked up and smiled, it was Neji. Naruto's eyes widened, Neji worked at the ice cream shop?

"Oh! Hi Neji!" Sasuke smiled brightly, running up to the counter, Naruto gave a low snarl, jealousy flashing in his eyes. Neji looked up and gave a cocky smirk, and then smiled at Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke, it's _so_ nice to see you again," Sasuke smiled, his eyes lighting up brightly, Neji was twenty three, and met Sasuke in school. Although Sasuke didn't know how much Neji liked him, he liked Neji; he was smart, kind and handsome.

"I didn't know you worked here," Sasuke said, taking a seat on the bar stool in front, Neji leaned over the counter and gave a sexy smirk.

"Yup, and now that you know I do, I hope you come to me often," Neji grinned.

"Yeah, only if you give me some free ice cream though!" Sasuke laughed, Neji joined him, throwing a superior smirk to Naruto who was fuming behind Sasuke. Naruto marched forward, wrapping a muscular arm around Sasuke's middle and pulled so Sasuke would be flush against Naruto. Sasuke turned bright red as he felt the heat and Naruto's heart beat on his back.

"Ah! Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, turning around.

"We're leaving," Naruto picked Sasuke up, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and began to walk to the door.

"Uhm, bye Neji!" Sasuke called, confused. Neji's pale white eyes were narrowed, and suddenly, before Naruto could reach the door it was opened.

"Oh, hey sexy thing," Sai said with a smirk. Neji smirked too, perfect, they weren't getting away now.

"Sai," Naruto greeted his lips tight.

"Sai, Naruto and Sasuke were leaving, isn't that sad?" Neji asked, Sai pouted and grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him back to the counter, and pushing him onto the bar stool. Sai reached up and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him down and putting him on a stool next to him, Sai decided to sit in between the two.

"Oh no, no, no! You can't leave yet!" Sai whined, he latched onto Naruto's arm, ignoring the death glare Sasuke gave him, and waved to Neji. "One vanilla for me and for Naruto… how about… chocolate," Sai smiled while Naruto wrinkled his nose, but Neji ignored him.

"You should know I don't like just chocolate Sai, I like chocolate chip or Oreo® or something. I can't eat the pure sugary shit," Naruto said, Sai frowned.

"Fine, one vanilla and one Oreo®," Sai said. Naruto yanked his arm free of Sai and turned to Sasuke, frowning when he saw the raven talking happily with Neji. Neji had a cup of ice cream in his hand, French vanilla from the look of it, and was holding it away from Sasuke teasingly.

"Come on! Give it Neji!!!" Sasuke whined, pouting.

"Fifty dollars," Neji smirked.

"Neji! Don't be mean! I don't have any money!!"

"Okay, I'll give it to you on one condition," Neji offered, leaning closer to Sasuke.

"What?"

"A date," Sasuke blinked.

"A date?" Sasuke asked, Neji nodded, before Sasuke could say anything Naruto tossed a twenty on the counter, snatched the cup of ice cream from Neji and, grabbing Sasuke's hand, he stormed out. Sai glared at Neji, and Neji glared right back, both blaming each other.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Naruto? Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked, fiddling with his ice cream. After storming out of the ice cream shop Naruto shoved Sasuke into the car and took off, not saying a word. They were parked outside of Konoha University and Sasuke didn't want to get out yet.

"No Sasuke I'm not, just…you should be careful around Neji," Naruto advised, Sasuke frowned.

"Why?"

"Why?!" Naruto yelled, "Sasuke he wants you! He wants to _fuck_ you-!" Naruto abruptly stopped, looking at Sasuke, who stared at him with tears in his eyes.

"Are you just saying that because he asked me out on a date and flirted with me a little?" Sasuke asked, sniffling, "Because if that's true… then I don't want to ever talk to him or you again!" Sasuke shouted, he opened the door and ran out his school supplies and cup of ice cream in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in shock, he opened his door and tried to climb out but was thrown back by his seatbelt. "Fuck!" Naruto looked out but it was too late, Sasuke was gone and Naruto was alone. The blond cursed again, slamming his fist on the roof of his car, why… and then he remembered. He did what Neji did, asked Sasuke out, and flirted a little bit. Oh God, Sasuke thought Naruto was using him because he wanted a fuck. Naruto blinked when he heard a vibration and look, it was Sasuke's phone, vibrating on the car seat. He grabbed it and checked the caller ID, Gaara. Naruto frowned, why would Gaara call Sasuke instead of him? He felt around his pockets and then realized he left his phone at home. Again. "Hello?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sasuke just ran out of my car, I guess he dropped his phone," Naruto sighed, sitting down and reaching over to close the passenger side door.

"What happened?!" Gaara demanded, Naruto explained everything and Gaara was angry.

"Fucking Naruto! It's going to rain today starting at six or seven today! It's going to rain hard! Sasuke's fucking weak, go find him or you're not getting in this house again!" Gaara yelled and hung up.

"Shit…" Naruto cursed, slamming his head on the steering wheel.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sasuke sniffled, wiping his tears on his arms and clutching his supplies closer to his body. He reached into his pocket and furrowed his brows, his phone… Sasuke cursed, he must've dropped it somewhere. Sasuke walked into class, Kakashi looked at him, taking in the red and puffy eyes with a frown.

**Six thirty: **

Sasuke stretched, getting up and collecting his books. After a four and a half hour class he was tired, and worst of all, he had nowhere to go. He began to walk out until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" it was Kiba. Sasuke broke down; he turned and latched onto Kiba, crying into his chest. "Sasuke?!" Kiba's eyes softened and he hugged Sasuke's shaking form.

"C-Can I stay with you tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted panting; he began to run around looking for Sasuke after reminding himself that wallowing in his own misery wouldn't help anyone, leaving his car in the parking lot of KU. He cursed and turned, deciding to go look for him with the car when he saw the raven. Kiba was with him, carrying him bridal style and even from far away Naruto could tell the boy was crying, and it broke his heart. Naruto ran toward the two but it was too late, they already got in the car and took off by the time he arrived in front of KU. "Fuck!" he ran back to his car, pulling out Sasuke's phone.

"Hello?"

"Temari, its Naruto, where does Kiba live?" he asked in a rush.

"Naruto? What are you doing with Sasuke' phone? And why do you need to know where Kiba lives?"

"Just tell me! It's an emergency!" Naruto half lied. Temari sighed and quickly gave Naruto simple directions. Naruto hung up without another word.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Go to sleep Sasuke, we'll talk tomorrow," Kiba cooed, he tucked in the raven haired boy. Sasuke grabbed his hand, looking at him with glossy eyes.

"Thank you…" Kiba just smiled.

"No problems, what are friends for?" Sasuke's eyes slipped shut and Kiba's smile slipped to a frown; he had no doubts as to who caused this. He pulled out his phone, "Shika?"

"Yes Master?"

"I need you to do me a favor, my friend just came to me, and he's crying and something's wrong. Can you be bartender at Ecstasy for me tonight? My shifts ten 'til like, two or three." Kiba asked his boyfriend and sub, Shikamaru Nara.

"Of course Master,"

"Thanks, you'll get your reward." Kiba promised, Shikamaru gave a shivery moan and Kiba smirked. "I'll see you soon, my little puppy." Kiba hung up with a little smirk and walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Ten minutes later there was a banging on his door, Kiba walked toward the door.

"Sasuke!!!!!!" Naruto called, it took him awhile to find Kiba's apartment, and he had to flirt with the receptionist for ten minutes before she gave him Kiba's apartment number. Fucking stubborn lesbian. Kiba opened the door, but left the chain lock on.

"Go away Naruto. I don't know what you said to him but Sasuke's my best friend, and I'm not letting you break his heart," Kiba warned, Naruto started into Kiba's chocolate brown eyes and sighed, looking down.

"Kiba please," Naruto begged, Kiba hid his surprise because Naruto never begged, for anything. "I want to apologize to Sasuke," Kiba shook his head.

"I don't know what you did to him that broke his heart like that, but I won't let you do it ever again. I'm sorry," he really did feel bad but Sasuke had given him the basics of what happened on their car ride home and he couldn't let Naruto hurt Sasuke.

_Flashback: _

"_Sasuke, are you okay?" _

"_Y-yeah, I'm sorry, should I just go home?" Sasuke asked, Kiba shook his head. _

"_No that's not it, want to tell me what happened?" Sasuke took a breath. _

"_I've been spending the week at Naruto's because Aniki was sleeping over at Kisame's to study for exams and all. He was gonna drive me to school but we stopped at an ice cream store where Neji worked, and I guess Neji was flirting with me and Naruto got mad and when we got to the car… he said that all Neji wanted to do was… fuck me… and since Neji was doing the same thing as Naruto I thought that Naruto only wanted to fuck me t-too, so I ran out of his car." Kiba just nodded. _

"_Don't worry Sasuke, I'll take care of you," Kiba promised, Sasuke bit his lip resting his forehead on the glass window. _

_End Flashback_

"I'll stay here until you'll let me talk to Sasuke," Naruto said, he sat down, his legs folded under him, and his hands fisted in his lap. Slowly it began to rain, the drops trailing down Naruto's face like tears.

'I love you Sasuke, believe it,'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Okay, so this was the redone version. It's not exactly how I was gonna do it but I like it better than the other version. It doesn't rush into Naruto and Sasuke as quickly.

So what do you think? Please review thanks.

-Baby Bitch.

Read NINJA!


	8. Sad Sorrys and Nurse Sasuke

Ok, so it's been awhile… hm. So how did everyone like the change? Anyway enjoy.

DISCLAIMER:

There is going to be lots of sex, throughout the story. You have been warned. I don't want anything I put up here taken down. So **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.

POLL:

Should there be Uchihacest?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Fucking shit, he's _still_ there?!" Kiba exclaimed, baffled. It was now eight in the morning, Naruto had arrived at about eight at night and it hadn't stopped raining all night, thunder was heard and the night sky flashed with lightning. "Fucking stubborn bastard…" Kiba couldn't help but feel a small twinge of pity, he never saw Naruto so vulnerable or hurt.

Sasuke bit his lip, he had woken up when Naruto was shouting and banging on the door, he heard it all. And yet, he didn't do anything, it's been twelve hours; Naruto wouldn't still be outside… would he? Sasuke got up; the thunder had scared him but not as much as going outside and facing Kiba or Naruto.

"Kiba…?" Sasuke asked, Kiba turned to his friend and ran to him.

"When did you wake up? You alright?"

"Kiba… is… is Naruto still out there?" Sasuke asked, not meeting the eyes of his friends.

"You… knew?" Kiba asked, Sasuke bit his lip and nodded.

"I heard it all; he woke me up with his banging…" Kiba sighed and ushered Sasuke to his soft white couch.

"Should I invite him in?"

"I don't know… I don't know what to do Kiba, should I give him a chance?"

"I don't know what to tell you Sasuke. Follow your heart. Do what you feel is right, I'll support whatever you choose to do." Kiba smiled, Sasuke gave a thankful smile before taking a deep breath.

"Let him in." Kiba nodded and opened the door, blue eyes flashing to meet his chocolate brown ones.

"Sasuke wants to talk to you. You break his heart and I'll break your neck." He said in a low voice to Naruto, he turned to his raven haired friend, "Lock my door when you leave Sasuke." With one last warning glance to the blond he walked out into the cold morning air.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called, he took off his wet jacket and shoes and socks. He walked toward the couch, sitting slowly and leaving some space in between them.

"Naruto," Sasuke greeted, Naruto opened his mouth to begin his apology but Sasuke abruptly stood. "Let me go get you a towel."

"Its fine," Naruto said, he was positive he was going to be in bed for a couple of days now; Tsunade was going to kill him. He reached out and grabbed a pale wrist. "Sasuke, please don't shut me out." The blond slid to the ground, on his knees before Sasuke. "I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to say any of that. And I didn't mean any of that. I just… didn't want to see you with him." Naruto confessed, turning his head away a bit, a light pink flush evident on his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke couldn't help the spread of a blush on his own face, his heart warming at the thought that Naruto was jealous.

"I'm… sorry too…" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto cocked his head to the side, blinking in confusion.

"For what?"

"I… was… encouraging Neji on purpose… because I wanted to see… how you would react…" Sasuke confessed his face flaming red and averting his eyes. Naruto stared at the raven for a while, eyes wide and mouth open.

"What?!" Naruto squeak jumping up to his feet, Sasuke flinched, thinking Naruto would hit him. "You know what then, you owe me too. I'm going to be so sick tomorrow, so you're going to spend the week at my place and take care of me." Naruto smirked.

"What?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yup, I may not look it now but I'm going to be super sick tomorrow. So you're going to be my private nurse. You have to feed me and give me my medicine. And, help me with my baths." Naruto added, grinning lecherously. Sasuke blushed as red as a tomato at the thought. Naruto smiled a sincere smile, "But, for today, I'm yours. Go get dressed, I'll buy you breakfast and we'll go to the mall and shop and watch movies and then we'll go to your house and you'll pack up and then we'll go to my house and you'll take care of me." Naruto flashed a sunny smile and Sasuke returned it.

"Sounds like a plan."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oh! Master! Oh- it… hurts!" Itachi called, tears in his eyes. He was on his knees, his wrists encased in leather cuffs and attached to the headboard of Gaara's large bed. Gaara smirked behind him, thrusting his cock in the clenching passage harder and faster. Itachi had woken up an hour after he called Naruto and Gaara had been horny. It's been about two hours and Itachi had cum too many times to count, Gaara had cum three times.

"Tell me how much it hurts baby," Gaara cooed into his crying slave's ear.

"It hurts so bad Master, please stop, I can't-! I can't cum anymore." Itachi begged, he screamed when Gaara grabbed his slick, cum covered cock and began to stroke him again while thrusting against his prostate.

"You want me to stop?" Itachi nodded, unable to talk. "Then I'm going to have to pull out of your ass and you're going to have to blow me, after all you can't leave me unsatisfied can you?" Itachi shook his head and Gaara smirked. Reaching up he easily undid the cuffs and pull out of the pale body beneath him. Gaara landed a stinging smack on the pale bottom in front of him, smiling when he saw it turn red. "Turn around and suck me Wolf." Itachi struggled with shaky limbs, desperate to please Gaara. He opened his mouth and went down the long thick shaft, his gag reflex no longer triggered. "Fuck!" Gaara shouted, he grabbed the long thick hair of his pet and began to roughly fuck his face, pulling him up until only the tip remained and then slamming Itachi down so his nose was tickled by course red hair.

Itachi smirked mentally, he always congratulated himself for being able to make Gaara breathless, he knew he gave good head, although not as good as his friend in Ecstasy, Deidara. Deidara loved to suck cock, he always told Itachi he wished he had mouths on his hands so he could suck people off instead of giving them a hand job. Itachi thought he was weird but they became friends quickly, he had Deidara had sex on numerous occasions, Gaara and Deidara's Master, Sasori, were cousins and liked to put the two together.

"Swallow it all down slut," Gaara panted before cumming hard, Itachi swallowed it all quickly, licking the softening organ clean as Gaara pulled him up. "Good job Wolf," Gaara praised, he leaned back against the wall and opened his arms, Itachi climbed in eagerly, soaking up his Master's warmth, and gave a sleepy yawn.

"I love you Master," he murmured sleepily. Gaara pressed a kiss against his hair, his lips curving into a smile.

"I love you too Itachi."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Kiba? What are you doing here? It's not even nine yet," A boy said, his spiky shoulder length hair was tousled and sleep was evident in his dark brown eyes.

"I thought I'd come and thank you for covering for me last night," Kiba smiled, stroking the other boy's cheek.

"Oh, come in. Hungry?" the boy asked, closing and locking the door behind him. A second later he was pinned up against the wall, Kiba's hot body pressed up against his. "Kiba!"

"I missed you Shika, it's been too long," Kiba groaned, Shikamaru bit his lip as Kiba's voice went straight to his groin, he was in college and with his finals coming up, he hadn't been able to see Kiba because he knew Kiba could fuck for hours and the last thing he needed was to oversleep on the day of his exams, which was very likely to happen considering his personality, or he would be in too much pain, his ass would be on fire for the six hours he had exams. Shikamaru wasn't afraid of failing, he knew he wouldn't, just about oversleeping and missing the class, that was the only way he would fail, or being in pain during the six hours of the test.

"I'm sorry Master, I missed you. But, finals are over now." Shikamaru breathed, Kiba's eyes met his.

"Get your car, we're going to Ecstasy."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey! Kiba what's up, why didn't you come last night?" Kisame asked, he was the bartender, for the night club and even though it wasn't open yet Kisame had to stay upstairs because he was also the door man for Ecstasy at present. But because it was still early, barely nine in the morning, not many people were up to drink. The guests of Ecstasy were already in their private rooms or downstairs in the sex club, the night club didn't open until nine at night. Only the VIP members were allowed in, Ecstasy was open twenty four hours a day, three hundred sixty five days a year, someone was always there, so members were able to stay all night or come at any hour of the day.

"Hey Kisame, I was taking care of Sasuke, he was having some trouble. But Shika took my shift, and I came to thank him," Kiba grinned lecherously, and Kisame couldn't help but return it.

"You're welcome to any room except, two and five. Sasori is with Deidara in room two; Zabuza and Haku are in five." Kiba nodded. In Ecstasy there were different types of sex rooms, the standard room, the doctor's office- where Sasori was-, the cave, the dungeon-where Zabuza was- and others. Kiba just needed the standard room for now.

"I'll be in one." Kiba reached into his back pocket, pulled out a black leather wallet and pulled out a card. It was similar to a hotel key card, made of plastic, the same size as a credit card and on it was the word Ecstasy, written in elegant black cursive, and under it was Kiba's picture, name, rank- Master/Dom, two interlaced male symbols - -, and under Kiba was Shikamaru, his picture and slave name- his real name didn't matter when he had a Master. The back had a thick black line and Kiba's signature, Shikamaru's right under. Kisame took the card and pushed it into a machine that was hidden under the bar counter and began typing on the hidden laptop it was attached too, in a matter of seconds he handed it back to Kiba.

"Your set," What the machine did was read Kiba's information and processed the new information given to it by Kisame, Kiba was going to enter room one with Shikamaru and so he need the password.

"Let's go." Kiba whispered in Shikamaru's ear, they walked to the back together, where the bathrooms were, he walked right passed the bathrooms, one door on the left and one to the right, and stopped at the door on the end of the hall. The door was black and on it read 'VIP members ONLY.' The door was only opened with the key that every VIP member of Ecstasy had to carry, Kiba slipped the card into the door, it registered him and the door opened with a click. The door only lead to a small room, it was dimly lit and there was a couch and table to each corner next to the door, but on the other side, on the wall in front of the door was two more doors, both doors were black but one had the two male signs interlaced in blue and the other had two female signs interlaced in pink. Kiba went to the right and pushed his card in the machine above the door knob again and once against it registered the information before opening the door. Immediately the smell of liquor, sex, and sweat filled both male's nostrils, in front of them was the bar, to the right was the a large stage, for performances, and tables were all around the stage, Kiba saw a few people he knew but didn't bother to stick around, they were busy fucking and he wasn't in the mood for a foursome, or orgy. He walked to the left, toward a hall where there were rooms, the bathrooms for those who didn't want a room was toward the stage.

"Kiba!" Kiba swore mentally and turned around, it was Neji.

"What?" Kiba didn't really like Neji, he felt a movement on his side and turned to see Shikamaru, his head was down, hands at his side and stayed close to Kiba. Kiba couldn't help a smile, but it dropped when Neji called him again.

"Hey! I ask you if you saw Sasuke, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon when Naruto went crazy and just ran off with him like a fucking caveman." Neji ranted, Kiba sighed, he just wanted to fuck.

"I don't see how it's any of your business. Instead of worrying about Sasuke why don't you take care of your own pet, the little bitch has been looking at my pet since you called me. I think he needs some more training." With that Kiba walked away, leaving behind a fuming Neji.

"Fuck," Kiba growled, he shoved his card in a black door with the number one printed on it and it opened to show a basic room. The floor was carpet and the walls a soft brown, there was a bed, and a table set up, a cabinet hung from the wall above the bed and it was filled with toys. If the mattress was pulled out Kiba would be able to hang Shikamaru from the bed, and under the bed was more restraints. There was a closet with larger equipment and another door leading to a clean white bathroom, with a small amount of toys hidden. There were hampers, trash cans, and tissues in both the room and the bathroom. "Take your clothes off." Shikamaru gulped, it had been awhile, almost three weeks, and he couldn't even masturbate daily, Kiba had forbid it. Kiba, or any other Doms of Ecstasy, was always rough after just a couple days without sex.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**The Next Day: **

"_Ugh_…. _I'm dying_…." Naruto moaned, true to his word he was sick, the flu.

"Here," Sasuke said as he laid a cold washcloth on Naruto's head, he sighed when he saw Naruto didn't eat his porridge or medicine. "You're not going to get any better if you don't take your medicine, I told you this before," Sasuke reprimanded.

"Taste bad." Naruto complained, referring to the medicine. Sasuke sighed; Naruto was such a baby sometimes.

"Come on, get up," Sasuke ordered, he reached behind Naruto's head to help pull him up but Naruto just whined and turned away, curling into a ball. "Naruto----" Sasuke whined, picking up the towel that fell onto Naruto's pillow. There was a sudden bang, the sound of a door being slammed open against a wall, and both males jumped when an angry voice boom, "NARUTO!"

"Aw, crap," the sick blond whimpered, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows but before he could say anything the door to Naruto's bedroom was suddenly flung open and there stood an angry woman. Her long blond hair reached her waist, but it at the time it was in two loose tails, caramel eyes burned with anger and her large chest heaved with her ragged breathing.

"Brat! What the hell do you think you're doing! You got one final exam coming up before you're certified to be a doctor! You got work! So what in the hell are you doing in bed!" she roared.

"E-Excuse me! Naruto's very sick right now so I don't think you should be yelling at him," Sasuke said, she turned her eyes to him and blinked. This kid… he was the one Gaara said Naruto was crazy for?

"Who are you?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha, I'm taking care of Naruto right now so please, I must ask you to leave," Sasuke said, being polite.

"Hah, I'm Tsunade Katsuya, I'm this kids superior," she said, it took Sasuke a second but then he gasped and was on his feet in an instant, quickly he smoothed his clothing and walked up to her, bowing at the waist.

"I-I'm so sorry Ma'am!" Sasuke stuttered, Tsunade Katsuya was a well known name all over the world, she was a miracle worker, and anyone with a recommendation from her was going to be a top in the medical field.

"It's fine, call me Tsunade, not 'Ma'am'," she waved, "So what's wrong with him?"

"Oh, well he's has a high fever of one hundred and nine degrees, Fahrenheit, and it's not dropping, he gets the chills, his voice is hoarse, throat is constantly dry, eyes are a bit red, and nose is running. He's been standing in the rain for twelve hours last night so I figured this is lucky, he hasn't been eating his food, porridge because he can't stomach anything else, and I can't give him his medicine unless he eats. I've been changing the cloth on his head every fifteen minutes or so but it won't matter unless he eats," Tsunade nodded, the kid was good, good memory and knew he what he was doing. She walked over and smacked the blond on the head, "Miss Tsunade!" Sasuke cried out, she just waved him off.

"Don't worry he's fine. Brat, I had to pull a lot of strings to get your final exam five fucking years earlier than you should be taking it, because you think your some kind of genius but if you don't pass it's going to look bad on me as your superior, now, you get your ass up, eat the food your nurse makes for you, eat the disgusting medicine I told Shizune to make for you, and listen to your nurse. Got it?!" she roared, Naruto just nodded, pouting. Tsunade turned to walk out, placing the bag of medicine in Sasuke's hands. "Call me if he doesn't listen!" she sang as she walked out.

"Uhm… Naruto…?" Sasuke asked, the blond sighed as he got up.

"Yeah, yeah food, medicine, blah, blah, blah." Naruto reached over to take the bowl of porridge and began to eat, Sasuke could help smile as he took out the medicine.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Six months later) **

"Congratulations Naruto!" Many voices cried, Naruto just beamed, he finally did it, he had to study his butt off and lose many hours of sleep but he was finally a doctor. He hit his goal five years earlier than others and now he was the youngest doctor in Konoha history, in Konoha Hospital as well.

"Thanks guys! Enjoy the food everyone!" Naruto cried, he took a swing of his own drink and walked off the stage. Tsunade and Jiraiya, his aunt, although he called her Granny, and his godfather, had rented out a Chinese restaurant for his celebration. Gold dragons were painted on the walls and balloons hung everywhere, the floor was littered with confetti, it was a surprise party, and there were large tables of food everywhere. He walked off to find his boyfriend, hugging people and accepting a drink or two.

"Itachi! Gaara!" The two turned around, glasses of red wine in both their hands and waved.

"Congratulations," Itachi nodded.

"It's about time," was Gaara's more subtle way of saying it, Naruto rolled his eyes and hugged his best friend and best friend's lover.

"Have you guys seen Sasuke?" He asked, Gaara smiled and Itachi couldn't help but return it, although he didn't like the idea of Sasuke with Naruto, or anyone for that matter, he knew Naruto was the best man for Sasuke. And the two still hadn't joined Ecstasy, which made him feel a bit better.

"He's waiting for you on the top floor suite of Crystal Palace," Gaara whispered so Itachi wouldn't hear, mainly because Crystal Palace was a very popular, and expensive, hotel for couples, honeymooners were the most common guests, and Itachi would bust a vein if he knew he little brother was going to a love hotel with Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Thanks!" he was about to run out when the back of his white button up was snagged, he turned to see Tsunade.

"Where do you think you're going brat?"

"Aw come on granny! I got to go to Sasuke, he's waiting for me!" Tsunade just gave him a dirty look but then released him with a sigh; she had gotten attached to Sasuke over the last six months and held a soft spot for him in her heart. Naruto gave a big grin, leaned down to kiss her cheek, he was taller than her even with her heels on, and ran off with a happy wave. "Thanks! Love you!"

**Twenty Minutes Later: **

Naruto pulled his car in front of a grand hotel, gold lights, white buildings, it was a huge hotel, many rich people visited, but it was worth all the money, the food was first class, the rooms were beautiful, and each room was designed to a specific theme –Egyptian, Romanian, Fairy Tale, Love Room 1, Love Room 2, Love Room 3 and many others- and Naruto couldn't wait to see which room Sasuke chose, although he assumed Fairy Tale, cute and romantic but not sexual. He gave his keys to the valet, and ran inside.

"Hello, welcome to Crystal Palace, how may I help you?" a kind brunette asked, she was young, early twenties, and beautiful. She batted her lashes for extra effect and looked at Naruto with her big brown eyes, biting her lip. Naruto looked at her for a second, she was pretty, he supposed.

"Someone's waiting for me on the top floor suite, my names Naruto Uzumaki," he said, she tapped on her computer and nodded.

"Your friend wanted you to wear this before you go inside," she said, handing him a black blindfold, Naruto's eyebrows shot to his hairline. He reached out and grabbed it and impatiently waited for the key, the brunette slowly pulled it out but wouldn't let it go when Naruto tried to take it.

"You know, I could make you feel a lot better than your little friend…" she smiled with a wink. Naruto just yanked the card out of her hand.

"Sorry. I like ass. Anal, cock, cock sucker, and ass fucker," with that he walked away leaving the girl flaming red. Naruto took a deep breath, watching the elevator numbers light up until finally it reached twenty five. He walked out into the hall, the plush carpet crunching beneath his shoes, he paid no attention to anything else, just walked straight to the door and stopped. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked through the door.

"Do you have the blindfold on?"

"One sec,- Yeah it's on," Naruto said, securing it in the back.

"Come on in then," Sasuke said, Naruto opened the door and was met with a fierce kiss, it only took half a second before he responded, wrapping strong arms around Sasuke's waist and back of his neck, tilting his head and plunging his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He quickly dominated the kiss and had the raven moaning. Sasuke pulled himself away with a gasp, panting and feeling light headed, he landed on the floor –he had jumped onto Naruto the second he opened the door because he was too short for them to kiss head to head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his hands grabbing blindly in the dark. Sasuke jumped on him again, put his lips against Naruto's ear and whispered:

"_Happy anniversary." _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Okay, so how do you like it? That was 9 pages! Longest ever for most of my stories. Haha!

If anyone has any ideas for a sex room please leave them in a review, like the Doctor's office, can be used in very sexual ways, but like a place, and an example. The Doctors office example, a prostate exam. The dungeon, shackles and torture, get it? Thanks.

Anyway, I made it about 2 pages longer because I know it's been a long time, my internets been out so I haven't been able to do anything so yeah.

Anyway hope you enjoy. Please don't assume that Naruto and Sasuke are going to start doing their crazy bondage stuff right now, that's later.

POLL:

Uchihaceset?

Disclaimer:

Lots of gay sex, lesbian sex, SEX, SEX, SEX. You've been warned.

-Baby Bitch

P.S: Sorry about not writing the sex scene but I want the first full sex scene to be Naruto/Sasuke. That's why when I write them I skip the beginning, end or middle. Sorry :P.


	9. Uchihacest NotePoll

Ok just a quick note since some people seem confused.

Uchihacest poll:

I don't mean Itachi and Sasuke being all romantic and lovey-dovey together. I mean AFTER Sasuke joins Ecstasy should Naruto and Gaara push them together. It was my original plan but I thought maybe some readers wouldn't like it. If you guys remember I wrote that Gaara and his cousin Sasori put Itachi and Deidara together a lot, that just reminded me of the family love thing is all.

So, should there be some sex between Itachi and Sasuke? Ordered by their Masters of course, that was what I was going to do and I already know how I was going to do it but if there's a lot of people who don't like it I'll just have to change my plans.

Also I got a review saying that Neji was supposed to be submissive and Sasuke was supposed to be submissive and feisty.

That's true and it will happen, I'll address it one at a time.

Neji: Neji is originally a Dom, but he wanted Naruto so bad that he would be willing to be a Sub to Naruto's Dom. BUT, after he met Sasuke; he realized he'd rather be a Dom to Sasuke's Sub. And he met Sai, who wants to be Naruto's Sub, so the two – Neji and Sai – come together to break up Sasuke and Naruto and each take one person. Yeah, so there's a little bit of a back story to them. Sorry :D guess I forgot about it.

Sasuke: Sasuke is submissive right now; he's going to change when he joins Ecstasy so don't worry about it. Sasuke's like that right now because he's a virgin and new to everything and Naruto obviously isn't.

Thank you guys for the reviews, and I want to thank **WolfWind13** and **SasuSaku4eternity** for emailing me to update Ecstasy. I know it seems weird but it makes me feel special :3 Thanks guy!

The next chapter of Ecstasy is already being written and will be out soon!

-Baby Bitch


	10. A Sad Seperation

Okay, so since I havent updated in so long, even though it wasn't my fault my internet was out, I decided to update faster.

Enjoy, review and all that.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_Happy Anniversary." _

The blindfold was taken off and Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw. He was wrong about which room Sasuke would choose, they were in Love Room 1. The room was the perfect size, with soft white carpeting. They were standing in the hallway, a small cabinet rested on the floor with a vase of flowers and paintings were hung along the walls. Walking inside Naruto saw more; to the right was a king sized bed and a small night stand to the right, a lamp on it. In front was a wall to wall glass window, it was huge and overlooked the ocean, the left had two doors; one was the bathroom, the other a large closest. In the middle of the room, in front of the two, was a round table for two. Two plates were there, both plates had a steak, potatoes, corn, and their utensils next to them, wrapped in a white cloth. Six lit candles were formed into a small heart in the middle, in the middle of the heart was a thin glass vase, a fresh red rose in it, on one side of the fiery heart was two thin and tall wine glasses, on the other side, a bottle of wine in an ice bucket.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, choking up slightly; he had never had this done for him before, having done it himself. He understood why the people he did it for was always so overwhelmed, it was a heart swelling site.

"I wanted to celebrate, today's a special day, and Auntie Tsunade told me you never had this kind of thing done for you before," Sasuke smiled, turning to him. Today was Naruto's celebration but it was also their six month anniversary, and Sasuke had been talking to Gaara and Tsunade about what to do.

"You shouldn't have done this, I should've done this for you," Naruto turned to his short raven, holding the small face in his warm hands. Sasuke's hands came up, grabbing Naruto's and pulling him to the seat.

"No, it's your celebration, I'm supposed to do this for you, and I'm glad I did. So don't feel bad, it's a special night! Let's celebrate!" Sasuke smiled, Naruto's pants tightened a bit at the thought, a night to celebrate and Sasuke chose a love room. It was Love Room 1 because it was for the more shy and new lovers, there was massage oils, bath beads, a large Jacuzzi bath, and a small amount of sex toys, soft and fuzzy handcuffs. The sex toys consisted of a couple of fair sized vibrators and dildos, blindfold and other toys that weren't too extreme. "Naruto? What's with that perverted look on your face…" Sasuke mumbled, blushing lightly, he knew exactly what Naruto was thinking; Tsunade had given him a good idea.

"What perverted look?" Naruto grinned; Sasuke just rolled his eyes and began to eat. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, his eyes brightening in true joy, and in anticipation of what might happen. Naruto was very careful with Sasuke; he didn't want to lose control with the fragile boy, as he often did with his sexual partners. They had never gotten past groping each other, or rather Naruto groping and Sasuke moaning. Sasuke was too shy, the two had only taken their shirts off in front of each other, and although Naruto wanted to, Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto go any further. Naruto respected his wishes, and cared for him too much to risk their relationship. Naruto had to physically separate himself from Sasuke, or suffer a severe case of blue balls. Although most of the time, one occurred because the other.

When Naruto had finished his food the two sat, enjoying each other's presence in the dim light. Sasuke took a deep breath in the middle of their conversation, causing Naruto to abruptly stop talking.

"Sorry, I'm boring you with all this school talk, huh?" Naruto gave an apologetic smile, when he had nothing to talk about he tended to talk about random things. Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto… I…" Sasuke began and suddenly stopped; he stood up, and walked to Naruto, situating himself on the blond man's lap. Before Naruto could say anything, their lips were locked together. Wide blue eyes saw a red face and closed eyes, slowly blue eyes drifted shut and large hands rested on pale hips. Sasuke pulled back first and, surprising Naruto, latched onto the new doctor's neck, nibbling and licking.

"Ah, fuck Sasuke- wait, Sa- ah!" Naruto suddenly yelped at a particularly hard bite. Sasuke pulled back with a large grin on his face. "You… marked me?" The two didn't particularly mark, with Sasuke being shy about it, doing it and receiving it, and Sasuke's threat of Itachi- although Naruto really wasn't afraid of the older Uchiha.

"Yup." He dove back down, locking their lips together, Naruto pushed Sasuke away.

"Fuck, Sasuke wait." The blond took deep breaths, his libido flaring wildly out of control. "What's gotten into you suddenly?" Sasuke didn't look up but Naruto could see the blush across his nose.

"You… you're a doctor at Konoha Hospital, a legend, the youngest and good looking. I've been to Konoha Hospital before Naruto… I've seen the nurses… they're gorgeous." Naruto blinked, and then began to laugh, so hard that Sasuke nearly fell off his lap.

"Oh my God, Sasuke you're so funny. I'm gay, duh. There aren't that many male nurses at the hospital anyway. And besides, none of them are my type, you're my one and only." Naruto cupped his face, smiling.

"Haku Yukimura," Sasuke challenged. Naruto blinked, Haku was a nurse at the hospital and beautiful, he had long black hair, snowy white skin and brown doe eyes. But, he was taken, and a member of Ecstasy.

"You're jealous," Naruto smiled, Sasuke just huffed, looking away. "Haku's taken Sasuke, and even if he wasn't he isn't my type. He's a bit too gentle, I like them feisty," Naruto grinned; he leaned down and nipped a sensitive spot on the pale neck.

"Ah! Wait- Naru-!"

"You marked me, a big one too. I think it's only fair if I get to mark you back," Sasuke moaned as Naruto latched onto a patch of skin and didn't let go until it was marked.

"Naruto! I have classes!" Sasuke hissed as he pulled back, he grabbed the wine glass, checking his neck with the reflection. Sasuke gaped, there was a huge mark. "Naruto!"

"Hey, I have appointments soon, and mines worse." Sasuke looked and it was true, the mark on the tanned neck was darker. Sasuke blushed although he was happy that he managed a mark on him, finally.

"Naruto… take your clothes off," Sasuke said, Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I know how stressed you've been, so I'm going to give you a massage. I've been learning from Hinata." The Hyuuga family all had a job that was somehow related to the points on the body, chiropractors, massage therapists, and many others. Hinata was an acupuncturist, a very skilled one but she had learned massage therapy on the side.

"Oh… yeah sure okay," Sasuke rolled his eyes at what he knew Naruto had thought, he had said those words on purpose. He stared, speechless, when Naruto stood up and began to unbutton his tight white top, showing more and more of the delicious muscles and smooth skin.

"What's with the perverted look on your face?" Naruto asked with a grin, Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but his brain abruptly stopped functioning when Naruto slid the top off, revealing his toned upper body. Sasuke stared, the broad shoulders, muscular arms, large hands, big chest, the tight and toned six pack, and angled hips that v-ed down to the waist band of his pants. Naruto leaned down and pecked the out of it boy on the nose, grinning when Sasuke's face turned red. "Where do you want me?"

"Uhm… on the bed would fine..." Naruto smiled and, as Sasuke turned to get the massage oils from the bathroom, Naruto grabbed him, spinning him around and kissing him roughly, hot hands coming to rest on pale hips.

"Na…ru…" Sasuke moaned breathlessly as Naruto's hands slipped under his shirt, softly caressing his stomach and slowly moving up.

"Lift your arms baby," Naruto whispered, pulling away to kiss Sasuke's forehead before lifting and throwing the shirt over his shoulder. Naruto stared, the deliciously smooth skin and pink perky nipples. "God… you're gorgeous."

"Don't stare…" Sasuke blushed, the redness extending to his neck. He averted smoky onyx eyes, Naruto gently grabbed a pale chin and turned Sasuke's head to face intense blue eyes.

"Beautiful Sasuke, absolutely beautiful."

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke whispered, looking into blue eyes, Naruto's heart thudded loudly in his chest.

"I love you too," he sealed their lips in a sweet kiss.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Back at the party: **

"Mas-ter!" Itachi gasped, his pants were opened and pushed down to his knees. Gaara was crouching down happily sucking his cock. After Naruto left Gaara didn't last five minutes before he was unable to control himself, the only reason he didn't was because Gaara was the only who knew that Sasuke was waiting for the blond. Itachi, in the middle of sipping some more wine- he was stressed because Sasuke and Naruto were gone, who knew where they could be- was shocked when Gaara suddenly grabbed him and shoved him in the bathroom. Gaara wasted no time in pushing his slave into the larger bathroom stall, there was two small ones and one large one, pulling down Itachi's pants and attaching his mouth to Itachi's cock.

"Such a needy little slut. We're in public, are you sure you should be so loud." Gaara smirked, at that moment the door open and two people walked into the restroom.

"Why are we here Daisuke," Gaara recognized the voice, it was a hospital worker, he remembered the kid, smart and quiet, blue haired.

"Satoshi! I told you, Uzumaki-sensei is going to be my superior, I have to be here to support him," Gaara toned them out and began to suck Itachi's cock harder, Itachi's eyes widened. Quickly he slapped his hand over his mouth, throwing his head back. Gaara smirked, he loved when Itachi lost control, he gave a slight wince when Itachi's free hand tangled in his hair, trying to pull away.

"Please!" Itachi whispered, "Pleases! I'll do whatever you want Master! Just please!" he was having a hard time keeping his voice low and then, finally, Gaara pulled away.

"Anything?" He questioned, his eyes dark, and a smirk on his face. Itachi didn't see, his eyes were still closed, he nodded.

"You will approve of Naruto's relationship with your brother, as long as your brother wants it too," Itachi looked like he was about to object so Gaara teasingly traced his lover's entrance with wet fingers. "Don't think I won't fuck you here," Gaara threatened.

"As long as Sasuke wants it too!" Itachi gasped as Gaara's finger slipped into his body. Gaara nodded and pulled his finger out, "Don't forget your promise Wolf. We'll continue this later at home, or Ecstasy. Your choice, today will be your day."

"T-Thank you Master," Itachi gasped, he pulled his pants back up, trying to calm his body down. The two walked outside. Itachi hadn't seen the two people who had walked into the bathroom, so when a pair of men, a man with powder blue hair and another with red, walked passed them he didn't notice Gaara taking something out of his pocket and slipping it into the hand of the blue haired man.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ah! Naru!" Sasuke gasped, they were on the bed, Naruto attached to his nipples, hot hands gently caressing soft skin. Naruto slowly reached for his pants buttons, hearing no objections he continue and slipped the pants and boxers down slowly. "Wait! Naruto! No!" Naruto stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry," Naruto gasped, he began to back away, afraid he'd lose control.

"No… I… I'm scared… I've never…" Sasuke trailed off, his face bright red.

"Sasuke, please. Tell me now, once I start I won't be able to stop," Sasuke looked down at him. Sasuke was laid on the bed, legs slightly open; Naruto crouched down in between them. Sasuke looked at Naruto, the hypnotic dark eyes and feral looking scars; he looked like a hungry panther, ready to pounce.

"I love you," that was all the answer Naruto needed, he pounced, pulling the dark haired boy's pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. "Naru-AH!" Sasuke blushed, screaming when Naruto leaned forward fisting his cock and licking the slit of his dripping cock. Sasuke was innocent, in every aspect, he had never masturbated before, during puberty he willed his erections away, thinking something was wrong with him. His cock was as pink and sensitive as a prepubescent boy's.

"Delicious, your cute little cock is dripping, just waiting for me to take it in my mouth," Naruto growled, he lowered his head and took Sasuke's entire cock into his mouth, Sasuke's cock was just like the rest of him- petite. It was easy for Naruto to take Sasuke in all the way.

"AH! Na-! Sto-! Ah! Stop! Ah! Stop!" The raven gave incoherent moans; they turned to a scream when Naruto swallowed, causing Sasuke to cum, tears running down his face at the intensity of his orgasm. Something snapped in Naruto, his months of abstinence and lack of anything sexual –he had stopped visiting Ecstasy since he started dating Sasuke- kicked in. He sucked harder, ignoring Sasuke's shrieks and pleas for him to stop, swallows the weak spurts of cum Sasuke's cock gave. Sasuke was thin enough that Naruto was able to squeeze three fingers into his mouth, wetting them with his saliva and cum he didn't swallow.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt Naruto's slippery finger trail down the length of his cock, in between his balls, and apply pressure to his virgin entrance.

"Naruto! Wait-!" A finger slipped inside, and Sasuke screamed as he felt a completely new sensation. The blond sucked harder and pushed his finger hard against the special spot within Sasuke. Sasuke screeched as he came for the third time that night, "Stop!"

The final screech was loud enough to snap Naruto out of it. He pulled away from Sasuke with wide eyes and looked down, Sasuke was out cold, his groin covered with saliva and small amounts of cum.

"Fuck… Oh shit! Sasuke! Oh God, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Naruto stood; he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and ran out, letting the automatic door shut behind him.

"Oh! Sir? Is something the matter?" the flirtatious receptionist asked, Naruto had ran down without his shirt and his pants were undone.

"Someone is going to be coming here and asking for the suite I was just in. Let them in, it's going to be a blonde girl, a blue haired girl or a brunette with tattoos on his face." With that he walked out, pulling his phone out and typing a quick message.

To: Temari, Hinata, Kiba.

_Sasuke is in Crystal Palace, top floor suite. I lost control. Take care of him. Tell him I'm sorry._

He hit send and got in his car, slamming his head on the wheel. Fuck. His phone rang, he ignored it. 'I gotta get outta here…' Naruto thought, he turned his car on and drove away.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"We need the key to the top floor suite!" the receptionist blinked, looking at three pairs of anxious eyes, a blonde, a blue haired girl, and a brunette with tattoos, exactly as the blond had said. She gave them the key and all three of them raced to the elevator.

"He's so head, I'm chop his dick off!" Temari growled, hitting the elevator button for the top floor. The elevator dinged, and they all ran to the door, shoving the key in.

"Oh shit," they all said together, the room smelled of sex and sweat.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screamed, she was a doctor so Temari and Kiba let her take care of him. They inspected the room, the dinner, the toys –unused-, and the bottle of massage oil on the floor –unopened. "He's out cold, we should get him…" she paused, they couldn't take him home because of Itachi, Temari and Hinata's house would be the next place Itachi would check, followed by Kiba's.

"Gaara's?" Temari suggested, they nodded as Temari took out her phone and typed a message to her brother.

To: Gaara

_We takin Sasuke to ur apt. something happen btwn him n naru. Keep Itachi away _

Not a minute later she got a reply.

_I want an explanation. _

Temari nodded, "He said okay, he just wants to know what's going on, he'll probably call Naruto and come home to check up on Sasuke later. Kiba carry him, I'll get his stuff. Hina, check us out." The three friends got to work, Kiba dressing Sasuke and covering him with his jacket before situation the passed out bluenette on his back. Temari and Hinata hurried down, Temari to the car and Hinata to the receptionist. All three friends thought the same thing as they worked: 'Naruto you are so dead.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto had driven to a secluded cliff, he turned his car off and laid on the hood, phone in hand. When his phone rang he wasn't surprised, he knew who it was without looking, he brought it to his ear, and said nothing.

"What happened." That was it, no greeting, nothing, not that Naruto expected one.

"I… I don't know, I just snapped. Take care of him for me, tell him I'm sorry."

"Where will you go."

"Zabuza and Haku left for Mizu a couple days away, I'll stay with them for a while."

"How long is awhile."

"I don't know. Until I can forgive and control myself. Take care of him…"

"You have three months." Naruto couldn't help a smile.

"Tell Tsunade I'm sorry, but I'm going to put my promotion on hold for awhile."

"Three months."

"I know."

"I will personally go to Mizu if you do not return."

"I know."

"…Come back home soon."

"I will. Thanks."

"We'll be waiting."

"I know."

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Thanks, Gaara." There was no answer, Gaara had already hung up. Naruto smiled softly and looked up into the evening sky.

'Sasuke… I love you… I'm sorry….'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I'm such a weirdo… I always make Naruto and Sasuke break up, haha. :]

Anyway, sorry its late, hope you enjoyed.

Review.

**THERE WILL BE INCEST IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**. Just a warning


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I know it's been a long time but I have good reasons. I actually had written about 5 or 6 pages of Ecstasy and a couple pages of Your Mine Now but then, I got a virus and my files were wiped out. So I thought its okay, I'll just start over since I wasn't totally satisfied with how both of them came out and was thinking of rewriting them anyway. So I wrote 5 or 6 pages of Ecstasy again, but then apparently the virus wasn't completely gone and so, bye-bye to all my files. I've waited and checked and it seems the virus really is gone this time so I'm going back to writing.

In all honesty I'm kind of losing my love of writing fanfictions, and I'm losing interest in Naruto too. I've been finding Yu Yu Hakusho and Bleach more interesting and I want to write original stories. BUT! I have deleted and discontinued A LOT of stories from beginning to now so I'm going to try my best to finish the stories I have. Yes, updates may be slow, and yes my writing style has changed a lot, but I won't give up on the stories I have. My ideas will be incorporated into the stories, it just may be that the stories are going to be shorter than I originally intended.

As you guys read this I am already working on the next chapter of Ecstasy, I promise I will get it up ASAP.

Honestly I really lost the will to write because I had updated my story Kittens Got Claws, a while back and although the first chapter had gotten thirty some odd reviews the second only got like three. But that's my fault for not updating in such a long time so I can't really be angry or anything.

I've made an account on FictionPress, under the same name, but I haven't posted anything yet. I will concentrate on my current Fanfiction stories first, but please keep an eye out for me on FictionPress if you like my writing style, are interested or you know, you get bored one day. Haha.

Thank you for reading this note, I know a lot of people don't read these things and I'm one of them to be honest, I will get Ecstasy up as soon as I can.

Thanks to all of my readers who still read my stories despite my horrible update schedules. I promise I'll try my best to stick to a better schedule.

-Baby Bitch


	12. To Mizu and Back

The first thing he was aware of was an odd sense of unease, dark lashes fluttered as Sasuke took in his surroundings; he was in Gaara's apartment.

"Sasuke! You're awake! Hina!" Sasuke heard Kiba's loud voice before he turned and ran off to find their doctor friend. He didn't have to wait long before he heard light footsteps and the pretty girl walked into the room, her slivery eyes filled with concern.

"Hina…" Sasuke croaked his voice slightly hoarse from all his screaming the night before. She walked over to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed and offering him a glass of water. Sasuke took it gratefully, happy to ease his sore throat.

"You're at Gaara's apartment, Naruto texted Temari, Kiba and me last night, saying that we needed to come get you and take care of you. I'm pretty sure I know what happened, you were left naked-" Sasuke blushed a bit at that, "-Don't be shy, Temari and I looked away while Kiba covered and carried you. You're wearing some of Gaara's clothes right now, but I need to check to make sure Naruto didn't tear you," Sasuke looked at her, shy at the thought of having a girlfriend looking and poking and probing him down there. But he trusted her and he knew that she was right.

"Okay… I trust you Hina," she smiled gently before going toward the foot of the bed and patiently waited for Sasuke to slide his pants off and spread his legs. The blanket was still over him, stopping a little passed his knees so that it covered Hinata when she knelt on the floor. He heard the snap of gloves and a click before he felt warm lubricated fingers spreading him and gently poking him. Slowly, she eased her finger in and Sasuke gave a slight hiss, his muscles tense and clamped tightly around the probing digit. Hinata softly stroked his leg with her free hand.

"Sasuke, I need you to relax for me sweetie," the raven haired boy took a deep breath before relaxing and Hinata gave a hum of approval. After a couple of minutes Hinata gently retracted her fingers and snapped off the gloves. "He didn't tear you, but you're slightly swollen, it'll probably hurt for a bit. I'm assuming he used spit to lubricate his fingers, right? Not good for a virgin, spit dries out too fast. Luckily, he was somewhat gentle and so you'll be fine in a day or two."

"Thanks," Sasuke smiled at her but Hinata was able to see that it didn't reach his eyes. They swam with hurt and confusion.

"Will you be alright? Do you want me to call Itachi? Or Gaara, or Kiba?" she asked gently, he shook his head softly.

"I just want to sleep, I'll be alright. Thank you Hina… you, Tem and Kiba are… really the best friends that I can ask for," she smiled at him before kissing his forehead and walking out, leaving the door open an inch.

'Why…' Sasuke thought sadly, his eyes watered slightly before he blinked them back, 'Was I… bad? Was it because I passed out?' millions of thoughts swam through his head before his eyes changed, the sad eyes darkened and filled with determination. 'If I wasn't good enough for him, I know how I will be. Practice.'

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE-LINE-**

"Naruto? Is that you?" the sad blond looked up to see a pretty, petite figure. Soft black hair fluttered in the breeze and soft caramel eyes looked at him in shock. Suddenly he smiled and ran forward, throwing his body at the blonds with a happy shout.

"Haku, what are you doing?" a deep, gruff voice asked. Naruto turned to see Zabuza, Haku's Dom, member of Ecstasy and a large and imposing man. He was tall, buff and as scary as a person could get. His skin was somewhat gray, his black hair cropped short, and eyes narrow.

"Zabi look! It's Naruto!" Haku exclaimed happily, but his eyes weren't happy. They locked with his Masters and Zabuza was able to read the message in his subs pretty eyes. Something's wrong with Naruto, very wrong.

"So I guess what Gaara told us is true," Naruto's eyes widened before he gave a mirthless chuckle. He should have known Gaara would call Zabuza, just to make sure Naruto really did go to Mizu instead of running off somewhere.

"Yeah, it is," Naruto admitted with a sigh. He was shocked when Haku suddenly leaped away from him and then, there was a searing pain coming from his left cheek and he was on the ground. Wide blue eyes looked up at Zabuza, "What the fuck!"

"Gaara told us, how you decided to run your scared pussy ass self to Mizu because you got scared of a little kid. What happened to you, Haku and I didn't take you off the streets of Mizu's ghetto district and nurse you back to health only for you to grow up into a pussy. Minato and Kushina's son would never be so cowardly," Zabuza snarled. Naruto's eyes tightened with pain at the memory of his past.

_Flashback_

A small thirteen year old boy wiped his eyes of the tears that continued to build. He was in Mizu, after 5 hard days he finally made it. It was the ghetto area, he was able to recognize. Buildings were falling apart, gangs were in stores, in alleys, and the ground was covered in blood stains. He began to think that maybe he should keep walking, go to Suna, but just as he was about to turn around he bumped into a man. He looked up to see silvery blue hair, cruel black eyes with a tattoo extending from the top of the man's right eye brow and down his cheek.

"Hey kiddo, what's in the bag?" he smirked; automatically Naruto knew the man was dangerous. He turned and ran. It didn't take long for him to be captured, his short legs not fast enough to evade the long legs of his chasers. He was caught and he thought he really was going to die, he began to cry. He regretted his decision, he should have stayed in Konoha, at least he could have died in the country that his parents loved so much. But no, he was going to die far from home, all alone. The man saw his tears and sneered before throwing him, his back hit a couple of garbage cans, knocking them over and covering him in their contents.

"What's up boss?"

"Pathetic little shit ain't even worth it," he scowled before they all left. After 10 minutes Naruto got up, it was dark, quiet, and empty. But he was alive. In the end, crying didn't work, others didn't care if he cried or begged, and he ended up getting beaten. One day the man with the silver blue hair came back, apparently one of his thugs had been beating up Naruto when the blond had swung his arms and legs wildly, catching a dark haired man in the eye.

"It was this kid boss," the thug muttered, embarrassed by the fact that a little kid actually managed to give him a black eye.

"This kid… you're the punk I let go before. Tch, guess it was a mistake. Go, don't kill him though, we don't need an investigation going on. I'll be at the bar," with that he left. Considering it was the ghetto area there were a lot of fights, the police stopped caring about fight reports and only came when there was a murder.

"Heh, you're going to pay you little punk," and with that the worst beating he had suffered so far had begun. It lasted for an hour, and in the end Naruto had hit the floor, conscious but not moving. The man with the black eye reached down and took the backpack from the small boy; just as he turned to walk away he heard something.

"N-no… please…" he rasped he was sure he broke a couple of ribs. "D…don't… tak'… noth… nothing… in… there… pl- please…" the man looked at the backpack, it was worn out, dirty and he was sure there was nothing good in it either, but the words the little blond said made him want to keep it. He simply walked away. "No…" his vision faded and he was gone.

**2 hours later **

"Zabi… look… it's a kid," Haku poked the small boy, and when he was awarded with a groan he gently picked the child up. Zabuza sighed but didn't argue, he simply plucked the boy from Haku's arms and carried him home. Wounds were stitched up and Naruto stayed unconscious for a week.

"Where… am I…?"

"You're finally awake? My names Haku, Zabuza and I found you unconscious in the streets," blue eyes looked around in confusion before finally settling on brown ones.

"Bathroom…"

"Oh yes, of course," Haku gently pulled out the IVs in his arms and the catheter, ignoring the boys grimaces of pain, and escorted him to the bathroom. I'll be right outside the door, just yell if you need help okay?" when he boy nodded Haku slowly backed away, making sure he was able to stand on his own. When the boy limped to the toilet and looked pointedly at him Haku smiled and closed the door with a click. Naruto quietly put the lid of the toilet down before gingerly stepping on top of it and opening the window that was there. He stuck his head out and looked down, only to have his eyes widen in horror when he saw a scary looking man standing on the ground- he was on the second floor he now knew- and looking straight into his eyes.

"We are not foolish enough to think that you wouldn't have tried to escape us. I suggest you don't try, you won't be able to escape us when you're healthy, much less when you're hurt," Naruto jumped slightly, turning to see his pretty nurse next to him. He hadn't even heard the door open. Blue eyes narrowed but he nodded in understanding before allowing the petite man to escort him back to bed.

There were many more escape attempts after that, but they were always foiled. Haku and Zabuza somehow knew of his ideas and easily stopped him. After his 100th attempt Zabuza and Haku sat him down.

"Look, I know you don't know us, and I didn't want to tell you this but we knew your parents. Kushina and Minato, we saw you once, you weren't a year old yet but we promised your parents that we would take care of you if you ever came to Mizu. Stay here with us until you get better. It'll only take you another 2 weeks or so to fully recover. After that we'll train you, teach you how to fight and how to survive," Zabuza pulled out his wallet and showed Naruto a picture, his parents were smiling along with Haku and Zabuza- who wasn't really smiling- and in Haku's arms was a small blue eyed blond baby. Naruto's eyes had watered a bit at the picture before his eyes hardened and he nodded. Zabuza and Haku smirked in victory.

**6 months later **

"I want to thank you both; I'm going to go back to Konoha now. Thank you for… well, everything really. You saved me, nursed me, taught me to fight, and now I learned that I have family," Haku hugged the blond and Zabuza gave him a small hug too.

"Come visit us anytime kiddo," Zabuza said, Naruto nodded and then he was gone. After gaining the Mizu couples trust he was told more of his family, he had an Aunt Tsunade and Godfather Jiraiya. He would go back to his hometown and find his family. He needed to go to his parent's grave and apologize, for leaving and for giving up. He knew now, there were people out there for him. He wasn't alone and he needed to prove to his parents that he was strong, or else they would never be able to rest in peace.

_End flashback _

"I… I didn't know what to do, he's so innocent… so pure…like an angel,"

"How do you know?" Zabuza asked, Naruto furrowed his brows at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know he isn't a closet whore," Zabuza clarified, "you know, like Haku-" he was lightly smacked in the arm for that, "-or that Hinata girl," Naruto frown, Zabuza did have a point he supposed… Suddenly he was being shoved toward his car.

"What the fuck?" he screeched, he quieted down when Haku- who he just realized had disappeared after smacking Zabuza and returned- opened the passenger side door and put a large basket in.

"It's some food and drinks, there's canned coffee too," Haku smiled before closing the door and walking back over to Zabuza, the large man leaned down toward Naruto's open window.

"Look here, go back to Konoha and take care of your little angel. I will call Gaara and if you're not in Konoha in two days –tops- then Haku and I will find you and you won't like what we do to you. Got it?" Naruto smiled, before nodding.

"Yeah… thanks guys. Really."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go, friggin' kid," Zabuza huffed, feeling slightly embarrassed. Naruto waved before he drove away, going back to Konoha. Back to his angel.

'Wait for me Sasuke, I'm coming for you.'

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE-LINE-**

Yeah so not the longest chapter but gives some back information on Naruto.

And yes the thug from Mizu is suppose to be the guys from the Zabuza Mission thing, I somewhat forgot what he looked like.

I know the chapter is rushed, sorry. I'm trying to do what I can; unfortunately I have to delete the file off my computer once I post it. I'm trying to write, proof read, and update it all as soon as I can because I don't want to keep the file on my computer for long.

Thanks to all who read and review.

Baby Bitch


End file.
